Gallapher Saga
by Moosmoos
Summary: One tiny problem. A new alien decided to take over the world! Simple right? Beat him up. Not when he's basically an immortal vampire that teleports in seconds. Run! Chapter 18 is here.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..." he groaned as we rode the time machine onward.

"Are...you okay," I murmured uneasily.

"Anything that equals to getting beat up by that demon..." he mumbled. We flew into the sky along again. Suddenly, I heard a crash and later a yelp that I nearly jumped straight into the ceiling. Sitting in the back sucks. I can't see a thing!

"Mirao, what's wrong?" I asked. No answer. I peeked over the seat and got a horrible surprise. Webs lined the window and Trunks gripped the golden spear from his stomach and pulled it out angrily. Blood wet his shirt.

"What happened?" I exclaimed! He didn't answer but hissed at his wound. We dropped in the haze of time.

"Mirao, are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"Y-yes, I'll be fine. It's that Gallapher I'm worried about. Chances are, he might shoot us out of the sky next."

I sighed and drifted off into thoughts. Gallagher was that evil ruthless villain from the planet of Scepticor. Ruined everything. Killed Bulma and Chichi. Something that Trunks and I cared most about. That Gallapher completely ruined every...

"The engine is hit! We're going down!" Trunks shouted as our ship hurtled itself out of the void of time.

"Wha-at!" I shouted back as we took a rough spin. Did I mention everything? Smoke billowed out the back as we shot through the clouds. I saw land spinning around. We're going straight down.

CRASH!

Tink.*

Tink.*

Tink.*

He ruined everything.

"Ow..." I mumbled. I was upset down, an arm slung over Trunk's seat. Trunks was upside down too, but more in a appropriate posture. Like hunched over the wheel trying not to throw up. He eventually got over it and tried to get his hand out of the hole in the wheel. I think it got stuck there. I paused for a moment, feeling the energy of everyone together. I have a suspicion that everyone was outside. How embarrassing.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked.

"Rough landing..." I huffed. He pushed open the crooked hatch since it didn't open automatically and helped me out. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bulma, Chichi, Gohann, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Master Roshi, basically everyone was there with their mouths hanging open. Apparently, we landed in Chichi's backyard. They were sitting on tables outside having a barbecue.

"Oh, Trunks! Esther! You're back!" Bulma cried ecstatic and ran over, "What a rough landing. Are you guys okay?"

"I guess," Trunks answered rubbing his wrist, "But the time machine got wrecked."

Everyone followed too.

"How is it in the future?" Gohann asked.

"Well..." I started to say but then, Bulma noticed something, "Trunks! What happened to you! Why is your shirt red?"

She began to check him over, and Trunks constantly turned redder and redder.

"It's...It's nothing mom..." he stammered, embarrassed but then winced. Vegeta folded his arms and said nothing. I also turned red and looked away. That was also a mistake.

"A-Android 18!" I shrieked and Trunks and I jumped a mile away, in super saiyan fighting poses. She looked at us in a confused manner.

"Don't attack don't attack don't attack!" Krillin yelled running in front of her and waving his hands in the air frantically, "She's my wife!"

"Your wife!" Trunks choked.

"You married that android?" I gagged. Our golden aura disappeared.

"Is that the one who destroyed everything in our time?" I asked after I recovered.

"Ehehehe...um...I guess so..." Krillin said fidgeting until 18 slapped him.

"The past is getting to weird for me..." I groaned.

Goku walked to us, "Um...hey guys, the last time you flew around something bad happened. Are really strong people going to show up soon?"

"I hate to say this but you're correct." Trunks sighed.

"In 5 months, a new alien will be coming," I warned.

"Gallapher, the phantom of darkness." Trunks continued, "he came here to decimate everything. And..." Trunks grimaced, "...drink human...blood." Everyone paled.

"You...gotta be kidding!" Tien gawked.

"I wish." Trunks sighed and looked at Bulma halfheartiedly.

"H-He already had Chichi for...for lunch and mother

...crushed in his dirty hands. We couldn't do anything! Only Esther and I are left on the Earth. I'm not even sure if we want to go back."

Goku and Vegeta looked horrified. Bulma and Chichi stumbled back in terror.

"That was more than two years ago in our time," I said, "Mirao managed to kill him after that, but now...we're wondering what type of creature he is."

"Soul with no body," Trunks said bitterly, "Kills people without even touching them. Haunts the whole land."

"Oh, and guess what, he has eyes that can destroy if you stare at them," I said quickly, "I banished his head."

"Looks even worse," Trunks shuddered,

"A headless vengeful soul."

Everyone shook as if they saw those horror movies come true.

"Thanks for sharing..." Krillin murmured and passed out. Yamcha turned green and ran behind a tree. Chichi and Bulma fainted. Even Piccolo, couldn't believe his own ears. That hard face morphed into a grimace.

"I'm really sorry to come to say this in a middle of your party..." Trunks apologized.

"Ahh, don't worry about it," Goku said patting our backs, "I'm sure we can beat this guy. Let's just train and forget about the details."

"Thanks..." I murmured smiling. Thunder rolled in the sky. I looked up wondering where the noise came from since I saw no rain clouds. Turns out, it came from Goku, who scratched his head nervously, "Is anyone hungry?"

Everyone anime dropped besides Master Roshi who didn't look a bit fazed.

"We can still chase after hot girls Oolong." he said walking up to me.

"No thanks," Oolong said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

I slammed my sidepurse into his face and kicked Mr. Pervert away. I really need one of Chichi's frying pans of doom one of these days.

"Hey Trunks! You said that you're going to help! What a jerk you are!" A voice shouted from far away. Trunks flinched.

"I will! But first we need to go to Chichi's barbecue first okay?"

"Jerk!"

"You should have told her about the party before you give the promise!" another voice shouted coming slightly nearer.

"Ya right man. You're the one who made this mess!"

"Nu uh!"

"Trunks, when are you going to be a man!"

"Why are you acting so weird! I promise I'll help you after we visit Chichi!"

"Because! Goten lost my cell phone! You're supposed to help me find it!"

"I'm not a search hound!"

"You're a monkey in disguise now come on!"

"It's Goten's fault. Why should I look for it?"

"Because I want you to be a little gentlemanly and help. I'm not going to ask that knucklehead!"

"Hey! I'm not a knucklehead!"

"If you left it in the bathrooms, I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm sure I didn't. This is the first time you've been so demanding Eden!"

"It's my cell phone! It's not like I'm looking for lost pennies!"

Between the clouds, Trunks and I saw our younger selves. Me chasing Trunks and another guy chasing after me. Trunks and I stared.

"Did we enter the wrong time?" I asked him, "I'm not supposed to be here and you're supposed to be a baby. Or boy."

"It doesn't have a set number," he murmured back, "I'm clueless to what happened. Maybe a malfunction?"

"Hey guys! We have new visitors!" Gohann yelled. The past us landed and we gawked at each other. There was the past me, with electric blue eyes, wide with surprise. she wore a pink glittery dress, the one I always wore to fight the androids. I had no idea how she got that. As for me I just wore jeans and a long sleeved pink shirt. The past Trunks was also wearing something formal. A long coat, blue handkerchief hanging down from his neck, a black long sleeved shirt, and shorts. He basically hate showing his muscles, that for sure. He even wore gloves! His hair was cut like my Trunks was before he went to the timeless chamber. A new guy was there too. He had hair cut like Gohann (who I almost did not recognize...) but cut sideways. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and purple pants. Who ever wears purple pants? They looked behind us confused and asked Goku, "is the party already over?"

Goku came along, "I'm glad you can make it, I got some new visitors from the future!"

We walked up to them nervously, shaking hands with our pasts.

"Eden," she smiled, "Nice to meet...me."

I laughed.

"Esther, nice to meet me too."

We turned around and stared at two Trunks struggling to shake hands with each other. They seemed jealous or something.

"Trunks," one murmured.

"Uh...Trunks," the other responded. I guess it's even weirder since Trunks is the same person and it's hard to shake hands with yourself. I shook hands with the new guy nervously.

"I'm Goten," he introduced, "This Trunk's best friend since childhood."

"Esther, the best friend and only friend of Mirao," I replied. He introduced himself to my time Trunks as I turned around to talk to Eden.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Fashion, fighting...I don't know!" she replied.

"Both." I said.

"Trunks, we're going to have a battle later. Do you want to join?" she called.

"Oh...um..." my time Trunks said nervously.

"Sure." the other one responded, "Goten. Are you joining?"

"Sorry, but I got to run." he answered and took off.

"So...it's settled." I said, "I'll meet you over there behind the mountains at 3."

I ran after Trunks (my time) and stopped him.

"Did you tell Bulma our time machine is broken?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, "mom, the other Trunks, and I are going to repair it."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

I reviewed what happened with my spar with Eden. I found a perfect dress to fight in. It was satisfyingly beautiful and easy to move around. I hid my dagger in the folds and some shiny semi-precious stones that I store energy in. My dress was pink. White and gold lined the interior of the dress. I also found a perfect short jacket that I can put on. It has a cape and hood. I also wore semi-high heels in snow white. I flew in the arena calmly. After five minutes, Eden floated down with her purple umbrella. She wore a beautiful glittery purple dress. It had long draping sleeves, a double layer for the glittery transparent fabric, and a sharp jewel in the front. Her hair flowed behind her back and her purple golded necklace glittered in the sun. I wished I had an umbrella too. At least I can have some shade. I also started to feel slightly jealous and realized that I was jealous at myself. That sounded really silly. After fighting for like three hours, I realized why she was so hard to beat. My dagger struck her umbrella and got locked there. Her umbrella fabric was ten times stronger that steel. It was amazing. She opened it up sending the dagger back at me and that grazed my cheek. We kept on hammering on each other until I got a lucky strike that pierced her arm. My dagger whipped around and the hilt knocked her on the head. She slapped the umbrella on the back of my head as she fell, blinding me with red and black spots and losing my balance. We almost passed out right there.

"Round over..." I murmured, "it's a tie..."

Flashback end.

"Thanks Mirao..." I murmured as he practically carried me back, "How's your time with Trunks?"

"Er...not exactly great," he faltered, "but well..."

"Hey, you! My future son," some gruff voice yelled out. Trunks turned around nervously, "Y-Yes fa-Vegeta?"

"Sparing tonight with me," he said before turning away, "gravity chamber. After supper. No excuses with that girlfriend of yours."

Trunks turned bright red, "She's not..."

"Hey future Trunks, wanna hang out?" Goten said suddenly appearing from nowhere. Vegeta disappeared.

"...B-But don't you wanna hang out with the other Trunks?" he stammered seeing how it seemed Goten sprouted like a weed and Vegeta became those flying dandelion seeds .

"Well, the thing is...he's busy with Eden. So...maybe we can hang out?"

Trunks looked at me,

"Wha-What about Esther?"

"Oh. Right. She can join. I'll meet you over at Satan City."

"Uh...Okay..."

"See ya!" Goten jogged away.

...

I dragged myself to dinner. Going out with two guys couldn't be bad enough. First things first. Trunks and I couldn't find this...Satan City. By the time we had enough guts to ask someone who scorned us for being a stupid couple who didn't know what was the color red, it had been two hours later. Trunks almost killed the guy. Finally, we found Goten asleep on the wall of a shop. After waking him up, he told us that someone drugged his food while he was waiting hours for us and he passed out apparently, on the wall. That posed as a problem since after that incident, Goten would have drug attacks for the rest of the day. Such as suddenly passing out or getting so groggy that one of us had to carry him for a little while. After skipping lunch since none of us wanted to be drugged by anyone, some drunken street punks called Goten and Trunks pretty harsh names and asked for riches and the hottie, (indicating me,) to be handed over. Me and the two were boiling our blood ready to strip these punks to pieces and fry them with an energy blast, as Goten suggested. Mmm. Bacon. And then, this weird man with curly black hair and a white cape jumped from a building and announced he was Mr. Satan and will protect the weak against the injustice. The gang scampered away without even looking back and then this weird Satan guy gave us his number and a 'free' autograph telling us if we needed help, he'll always be there. Sure. Someone yelled, "Two Timer!" while Goten, Trunks and I walked by. And everyone we passed seemed to give me dirty looks like I needed two male bodyguards to help me with makeup or something. Have they even considered one was my brother or something? Now that I thought about it, Trunks nor Goten had black hair and light green eyes. I almost crashed into this time Trunks who looked in a bad mood too.

"Oh! I'm...I'm really sorry about that!" I apologized and fretted pulling him up. My time Trunks also just happened to be right behind me just when I helped Trunks up. I froze. 2 seconds later, Eden hovered an inch off the floor mumbling how saiyans always eat so much and how poor Bulma and Chichi have to make a feast at every meal. She stopped with surprise at the clogged up hallway.

"Um...is it supper yet?" she asked nervously. We heard whistling and too late we realized it. Something bowled right over us. We ended up sprawled all over the floor.

"Hi Goten..." this time Trunks groaned. If that wasn't something that knocked our breaths out, how about having Vegeta, walking down the corridor with only a towel around his waist? Eden and I gasped in surprise and shut our eyes as tight as possible and the two Trunks turned mostly red. Goten just greeted him much to everyone's horror, "Hi Vegeta!"

"What!" he exclaimed realizing that a whole group was on the floor before him in which he never wore anything else but only a simple towel.

"Gaah!" he shouted clutching at the towel, his face turning bright crimson, "Brats!" He lobbed an energy ball at us creating a very dusty explosion. Vegeta had disappeared directly afterward. We ended up in a steaming heap, dazed and disoriented.

"Thanks a lot Goten..." Trunks moaned as a piece of the ceiling fell in front of us.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat around tables, Trunks and I sweat dropping when Gohann, Goku, and Goten basically ate the dinner table. Trunks and I normally don't eat a lot which stumped Goten more than he was supposed to. Krillin was there too, having the whole gang invited to Bulma's feast asked why Vegeta wasn't around. Eden was also sitting quietly looking nervous at the bunch of food getting stripped by the Goku and the others.

"Hey Future Trunks! Esther!" Goten called from the other end of the table, "How is it that even when you're saiyans, you don't eat a lot?"

"Great question..." I hissed getting a bit annoyed, "Why don't you ask Piccolo why he only drinks water?" Trunks looked embarrassed.

"I don't know," Goten shrugged, "I guess it only occurred to me that he was a namek." After messing with the other Trunks by sticking a noodle in his ear and Trunks almost blasting Goku's son apart, he yelled something else, "Hey Esther! Do you like this Trunks better than your time Trunks?"

Both Trunks' spewed orange juice and I fell off the back of the chair. The Trunks in this timeline smashed Goten in the back of the head and Goten went face first into the plate of fried rice he had. Goku fell off the chair dying of laughter. Gohann looked embarrassed how his younger brother and his dad were acting. Eden, who was next to Trunks looked slightly terrified. After having a 'nice' little discussion with this time Trunks who was really pissed, Goten shouted another question, even louder than the others. Unfortunately, it caught everyone's attention.

"Hey future Trunks!" Goten called, "Is Esther your girlfriend?" My Trunks this time choked and nearly fainted. His face, which was already a surprising shock of red turned a hue of green. I knocked him in the back, with my face also turning crimson. I was so fed up with Goten's questions about everything that people don't want to talk about. Especially the last question.

"I leaving." I mumbled picking up my plate and went to the kitchen to wash.

"Hey wait! Is she?" Goten called innocently. As I passed by Goten, I slapped the back of his head with my purse. Back into the plate of rice again.

"Now Goten's got rice in his nose..." I murmured and walked away, "Thanks Chichi and Bulma! The meal was nice!"


	4. Chapter 4

I sat outside, picking petals off pansies. Was I pissed? Maybe. Was I angry. Almost. Was I humiliated and embarrassed? Felt like it. I sighed and decided to think about the mission we were here for. Sure, the problem was that Gallapher. A half souled vampire with death lasered eyes. Awesome. Trunks and I couldn't even beat him from our time. And we're all alone. Just after building everything back, some other alien has to fly around and destroy it. Reap what you sow. Literally. I threw the stem away. Trunks should be done with Vegeta. I

wonder how'd it go? I waited near the gravity chamber, occasionally catching a word or two with Bulma.

"So...is Trunks really you're boyfriend?" she asked washing dishes. I helped her out but almost dropped a plate when she said that.

"No!" I cried indignantly, "I mean...if boyfriends involves dates, no. The only rendezvous we had was when those androids whipped him up like strawberry short cake icing. We're just friends to protect each other's backs."

"Oh. I see," she said drying her hands with a towel, "That's cute."

I frowned anxiously but then let it go. Since I've been in the kitchen for an hour and Trunks is not out yet, I said good night to Bulma and walked out again. I just realized that Trunks and I didn't get a place to stay. Sure, Trunks can stay with Bulma but where was I to go? I thought about asking Chichi or something but I don't know. The whole house is filled with guys. I especially didn't want to see Goten so soon either. I could ask my counterpart but I really, don't want to bother anyone, even myself for the case. I considered the possibility of staying in Bulma's guest rooms. That probably would work. I sensed a low flickering energy approaching and heard stumbling seconds later.

"Someone can't stop walking into walls," I thought as I heard another thump. It turned out to be Trunks, who gave me a shock. His hair hung down as usual but some of it was stained with blood. Most of his nice clothes looked practically ruined. He seemed to have a slight black eye and a sprained ankle. His arm hung limply with blood running down. With some guessing, I noticed that Trunks was breathing with some difficulty, considering he might have a few broken ribs or gotten a collapsed lung. Something.

"Trunks..." I gasped.

"Sparing...with father..." he murmured, "Knock Out..." A small crimson river flowed down his forehead. He seemed to black out for a moment only to snap out of it a second later.

"Tough father," I murmured quickly, "Come on! I'm not letting you stand there like this!"

I dragged him to one of Bulma's guest rooms and plopped him on the bed. Blood on bedsheets wouldn't matter.

"I'm going to clean you up and get you a senzu bean got it!" I lectured really quickly and brought a bucket of hot water and small towelettes. Trunks collapsed face first, on the bed. After struggling to take off that jacket, I tried soaking up all the blood.

"Aaagh!" Trunks yelled as I pressed down on his bleeding shoulder. I bit my lip and after doing that some more, Trunks passed out. After another half hour, I wiped my brow. Yes, Trunks was dry, but I still didn't know what he did with Vegeta. I'll look for him later. Leaving the damp towels on the injuries, I looked at the clock to find a surprise. It was almost midnight. Flying back to Chichi's house, it suddenly occurred to me that Goku might not keep senzu beans in the house. I was already halfway there so that problem didn't seem like a really big deal...yet. I knocked on the door quickly. Hopefully, Chichi won't kill me. Apparently, she answered the door with a frying pan in her hands.

"Chichi," I said quickly, "can I speak to your husband for a minute? It's really important."

"How about telling me why you're up so late!" she yelled back, "Kids these days." She slammed the door and then I can hear a yell from the house a second later.

"GOKU!"

...

There was a crash and Goku answered the door, rubbing his eyes. He had a cute little cap on his head.

"Hi...Eden..." he mumbled, "How is going?"

"Yes hi," I said quickly, "Do you have a senzu bean?" I thought I asked the wrong question because Goku didn't answer.

*Snore.

I almost dropped to the ground. How does he do that?

"Um...Goku, do you have a..."

"Zzzzz..."

"Hey, wake up."

"Zzz, Cellzz..."

"Goku?"

"...Donuts..."

I frowned. Sometimes Goku can do amazing things, like sleeping while standing up for example.

"Hey, Goku!" I called, "Chichi's going to give you the needle!"

"Waah! No!" Goku shouted and fell backwards.

Crash. I winced there.

"Yoow! Oh, hi Esther! What are you doing so late at night?"

"Some...stuff. Anyway, do you have a senzu bean?" I asked for the third time.

"Oh. No. Is everything okay?"

"Um...I guess."

"Oh, okay. You know what senzu beans are for right?"

"Yes..."

"It doesn't work as good as taking a nap."

I stamped my foot angrily,

"Is taking a nap better if someone's bleeding to death?"

"Oh. No..."

"So who has senzu beans," I asked impatiently.

"Oh, Yajirobi has plenty of those. I'm sure he'll give you one."

"Where is he?"

"He's on Korin's tower."

"What?"

"Hey dad...what's all this noise?" Gohann asked sleepily as he walked up, "What's Esther doing here?"

*Snore.

I sighed and whispered the magic word again. Within moments, Goku had..."Yow!" ...fallen backwards again and "Dad..." unfortunately, he landed on Gohann. After the two cleared themselves up, Goku told Gohann that I needed a senzu bean and I need to find my way to the tower.

"Is it an emergency?" Gohann asked sleepily.

"Well, I guess Mirao can wait..." I murmured and yawned.

"Wait. Future Trunks is hurt?" Gohann asked now, wide awake.

"It's nothing too bad..." I said quickly, "I'm not sure. But I think he'd be okay with it if I find Yajirobi tomorrow morning."

"What happened?"

"Just an unfriendly spar with Vegeta."

"Yikes. Tough dad. I'll come with you tomorrow. By the way, what happened to Vegeta?

"Oh ya. He's the one KO'd."


	5. Chapter 5

Nice soft sofa. Ooh, I wish I could sleep some more. I suddenly fell off the couch remembering why I had to get up so soon. I dragged myself up and dressed into a green dress. Trunks was still on the bed, unconscious. Stuffing money in a purse since I would probably buy some new clothes for Trunks, I soared out the door...just to crash into this time Trunks. We hurtled across the hallway and smashed into the wall. "E-Esther..." Trunks groaned, "What's the rush?"

"Oh dear. It's nothing. Are you okay?" I asked quickly rolling off of him.

"Uh huh..." he murmured and shook the hit off.

"I just have an appointment with Gohann," I said really quickly, "I'd love to hang around but..."

I faltered. Eden had just spotted us, and she was furious. Uh oh. Here comes.

"Trunks...Esther what are you doing up so early," she said with an unusually calm voice.

"We just, ran into each other," Trunks answered nervously.

"Okay," she answered quietly, looking at the wall where we crashed into, "I suppose it was an accident, right Esther?"

Wow. I sound so creepy when I'm mad in this timeline.

"Yes," I replied, "I have an appointment with Gohann, now excuse me..."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Gohann asked while walking up the stairs, "I've been waiting for 2 hours."

"Er...ya," I sweated, "everything's almost fine." I made a silent hand to Gohann so hopefully he doesn't say this too obvious to the younger me and Trunks.

"How's Future Trunks?"

"He's okay. We still need that though."

"Oh, I'll take you there immediately."

...

I hadn't uttered a word while we soared over the buildings and such. Eden was gonna kill me right there if Gohann didn't find himself up to the job. And speaking of jobs, Gohann wanted to stop by and help the old lady from getting robbed by those thugs.

"Gohann, we're getting distracted here..." I hissed.

"Let me take care of this first," he said.

"Ooh, thank you young man," the old lady said, "can you also help me bring these groceries home?"

"Sure."

In the end, I just went shopping while Gohann helped innocent people do innocent things. Then after that, I'll look for the tower. On the way, I found Eden, cruising the aisles.

"Hello," she greeted, not looking up from the water lily conditioner in her hands, "How's everything?"

"Good," I sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for non-flammable hair conditioner, that's probably it." Eden replied, "What about you?"

"Clothes." I murmured. So after shopping, we ran into Goten, hanging out with this time Trunks. They were chilling out on a diner table.

"I haven't seen future Trunks the whole morning," Goten said, "I wonder if something's up."

"It's the first time you've been worried about anything," Trunks commented.

"Ya sure."

They smiled at each other.

"Hey girls!" Goten called which made both Eden and I jump, "sneaking up on us huh?"

"Jerk!" Eden called back.

"I-I didn't..." I stammered.

"Just kidding. Come join!" Trunks called.

"I, really have to go now, you guys...train okay?" I said nervously before flying off. This is going to be long. Those two can creep me out. Finally, I found Gohann trying to get a cat down without flying.

"Oh hi. Just finishing up things. We can go now," Gohann said and we shot to the sky again, "Shopping huh?"

"Mirao's clothes are a mess," I replied dolefully, "I thought you were over the saiyaman thing."

"Hey, it's not bad to help others."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Yajirobi! Do you have 2 senzu beans?" Gohann called as we flew in.

"I have plenty since you guys aren't inhaling them all the time," the guy said waving a bag around. The cat snatched them up with his staff and popped the two in our hands.

"Alright. Goodbye." the cat said. We left in a hurry after that since that cat was going to skin us alive if we soil his nice clean floor.

"Is he a sourpuss?" I asked as we flew back, "Sounds like he doesn't like visitors."

"Actually, Korin is trying to get a new high record of how many senzu beans he can collect before the bad guys come."

"Oh."

There was a slight energy level behind us.

"Great. Looks like his senzu bean new high record is going to wait a while," I murmured. It was the demon, Gallapher's sidekick. Not nearly as strong but it did put up a great fight. It was a shadow of a man, floating in the air. It was crumpled with laser red eyes. Dark stuff dribbled from his fangs.

"Who are you." Gohann growled dangerously. The demon looked at us and disappeared. I turned around and blasted the now reappearing dark blob with an energy blast.

"It's Gallapher's sidekick," I explained, "We've got to warn the others!" We zoomed off, this time using our method of communication, flaring our energy signals high and low to call the gang.

"Did you beat it?" Gohann asked as we shot through the air like a bullet.

"Yes. Mirao and I had to shoot kamehameha blasts at super saiyan level two just when the demon reformed. Took us nearly 20 times. But with Goku's super saiyan four kamehameha plus us, Vegeta's final flash, and Piccolo's senzu beam cannon, we should be able to take it out permanently."

"Sounds like a plan," he answered.

"Hey, we felt your energy spike up. Anything wrong?" Goten asked. We flew on.

"Knucklehead. Will you stop asking and turn around?" Eden huffed.

"What is that?" Trunks stared behind us.

"Don't ask." I panted anxiously. Finally I see it. Chichi's house. Goku was practicing the art of kamehameha on a pine tree.

"Hey dad! We got a little problem here!" Gohann called.

"What's oh..." Goku said watching the shadow disappear and reappear.

"Gohann, I'm going to look for Vegeta and Mirao!" I shouted, "Tell Goku our plan!"

"We'll help!" Eden shouted as I shot the other way. I knew I was going like one hundred miles an hour but I had a feeling I was traveling too slow. So igniting to super saiyan half bird form, I cupped my hands together.

"Ka...me...ha...me...

CAW!" I screeched and split the globe in two. With a rushing force, I locked my arms to my sides as a burst of renewed speed came upon me. Wow. I got to capsule corps. in 10 seconds flat! I almost took the wall down though. The brakes were a lot harder to find when you fly faster than the speed of sound. I smashed through the window and probably broke a few flower vases and finally took a roll to the GR.

Oh good.

Why in the world does Vegeta need a password anyway? I pulled out my dagger and pried the doors open. To make things a lot more difficult, Bulma's ultra-advanced technology made it impossible to enter.

"Prince Vegeta!" I yelled, "I need your..." It occurred to me that this was not going to work at all. I might as well talk to a rock. I mean, if Vegeta isn't out cold, he'd still be a rock since he's so stubborn. I considered blasting the doors open with a kamehameha blast but that better of it and flew to the guest room. Knocking down the door, Trunks had completely disappeared, leaving slightly stained bedsheets red.

Oh great.

I can't sense where he is either. A perfect way to make a girl's life bad. And I took the emergency situation.

"Bulma!" I called and ran around. And I almost forgot. She was in a capsule corp. meeting.

Perfect.

I basically wasted half an hour looking for the Brief family. I was furious and went back to the GR. To blast the doors open. No luck either. I shot out of the window clumsily, blinded with rage. Out of myself. I fazed in, out, in, and out before shooting off.

...

"Aaaah!" Goten yelled as he got blown back by a huge red blast that the demon spit out. We hadn't hit him even once with a kamehameha wave yet and that demon is already whipping us like cream pudding!

"Ka...me...ha...me...Gaah!" Gohann yelled as he got caught by a laser. He clutched at his bleeding side and headed straight down.

"Gohann! Goten!" Goku shouted and then growled, "Hurting other people is wrong! And I won't stand it!" We got hammered. Goku did very well though, except the demon kept reforming. Except this time, it disappeared. We all looked around only to find out...

"Trunks!" Eden screamed when it smashed him down from behind. Trunks was out cold after hitting the ground so hard. Eden lunged after him. At that moment, Goku smashed the demon with a kamehameha wave. It reformed and laser eyed Goku. He dodged. The thing disappeared again.

"Oh great." Eden murmured and prepared a kamehameha blast in her hands.

"Esther..." Goten groaned. Uh oh. A sharp sting hit me from the back of my head and I hurtled downward. Ugh. The only thing I could see was red, orange, and yellow stars floating around in my eyes. I smashed into the ground, with my shoulder in first. I shrieked, with energy waves coming out. At least I tried to slice it apart but I think I dislocated my shoulder. The thing reappeared and threw me the other side, to crash into Chichi's house. Only thing I could think of was that frying pan. Red. Black. Red. Black and huh? Shouldn't something bad happen by now? Suddenly, a strong pair of arms caught me. It was Trunks, looking a bit bloody and still wearing his messed up clothes. I found out quickly that he was trying to shower and he passed out in there.

"M-Mirao..." I murmured dazed and disoriented. I was too weak to stand up. Even trying to move made me see stars again. He put me down and hacked at the blobular monster. Eden tried helping my shoulder. It wasn't going too well. Trunks and Goku turned super saiyan three's and bombed the being with another blue beam. And then, Piccolo came from nowhere, joining in the fight. Trunks had already grown a lot weaker from his injuries and the demon stabbed Trunks with his laser eye. Blood flew and I saw the flashback of Cell blasting Trunks.

"Mirao!" I cried. I stared at the silly stars again when I tried to get up. Trunks had gotten a nasty wound to his chest...again.

"Nobody, hurts my sons and gets away with it!" another voice shouted and Vegeta shot in, looking deathly pale but powered up to his highest level nevertheless. He joined Goku, who now changed into super saiyan 4. Eden had changed to the glorious angel helping as much as possible. And finally I managed to get up too.

"Final..."

"Senzu beam...

"Sonic...

"(x6)Ka...me...ha...me..." I groaned as another blue orb glowed in my hands. It was Piccolo's senzu beam cannon, Eden's sonic beam, my future Trunk's, kamehameha, Goku's kamehameha times 10, Gohann's Cell Destroyer Blast, Vegeta's Final Shine, Trunk's kamehameha, Goten's blue beam, and my dragon blast that made this huge lavender beam with concentrated rays spiraling around it that annihilated Gallapher's sidekick, and almost half the world. Everyone collapsed out of exhaustion. Besides Piccolo, he had to regrow his arm back. I rushed to Mirao immediately, and saw him spitting blood.

"Hey Gohann!" I yelled, "Can I borrow a senzu bean?" He gave me one to feed Trunks.

"T-Thanks Esther."

"Don't mention it Mirao."


	7. Chapter 7

There's one problem solved. We defeated the monster that took us 3 months to defeat. The next one is obviously a lot harder to destroy.

"Esther," Eden called as she knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I called back. The door opened and Eden was wearing her purple dress again.

"Um...what happens when guys ask you to go out?" she asked. I fell of the back of the chair.

Crash!

"W-What do you mean?" I stammered.

"Well um...Goten asked Felice to go out with him for lunch and Trunks wants to do the same...(with me)," Eden explained.

"You mean, a double date." I said.

"Yes, er...no. This is sooo complicated. Can I not to go?" she sighed.

"Just go out to lunch and pretend it not a da...oh, hi Mirao," I blushed. How embarrassing.

"Do you like to go out for lunch?" he asked, also turning red. Oh great. I fell off the back of the chair...again.

CRASH.

"Oh. Okay..." I groaned.

...

So, it was a triple date. But I tried not to think of it as that. The only thing I had to concentrate on was the spaghetti and the meatballs.

"Thanks Mirao," I said, "Lunch was...great." He smiled.

"Hey, guys! What are ya up to?" Goku called and waved. Gohann was following from close behind.

"Er...nothing much," Trunks responded as we turned around.

"I'm going to spar with your dad later. Maybe you guys can sneak into the gravity room!" Goku replied.

"Been there, done that." I murmured counting on my fingers, "Vegeta has a password lock and kamehame proof doors and those grease slime thingies in the seams so nothing could pry it open."

"You tried to bust in?" Trunks asked me trying not to laugh.

"Why would Vegeta keep a password lock?" Gohann asked.

"Um...to keep me out," Goku answered scratching the back of his head. Everyone anime dropped, including me.

...

"Hyaah!" Goku managed to kick Vegeta from behind. Eden and I stared while sitting on a rock.

"No fair," Eden mumbled, "We don't even get to use the GR for five minutes! Those guys are selfish."

"Not all of them," I said, "Mirao wanted to try Vegeta's special room for once. And he doesn't want us to go because he thought girls would flatten themselves out like a pancake under the force of gravity."

"Haha." she laughed sarcastically.

SLAM!

"Sorry Vegeta..."

"Aaargh! You dirty Kakarrot! You're not supposed to hit there!"

"So...can you use your dragon powers?" I asked Eden.

"Uh huh," she nodded, "but only a little bit. What about you?"

"Shen Long never gave me permission," I muttered, "and the dragonballs are gone in our future. So I'm stuck missing part of me forever."

"Oh..." she murmured, "Well..."

"Don't try using your Shen Long to wish the future back," I cut in, "It's not going to work."

Smash!

"Gaaah! Kakarrot! You hit me there five times already!"

"Sorry..."

"Oh. So you can't travel to Hell or Heaven right?" she asked.

"I wish I could. But no, the powers of Eden and Konos are sealed." I mumbled.

"By the way, how did the guys get in from the password lock?" Eden inquired.

"Bulma opened it. She always change the password when Vegeta gets on his bad side." I replied.

"Final Shine..."

"Ka...me...ha...me..."

"Yikes! Let's get out of here!" I shouted as two huge beams made their way to each other. We shot off as fast as possible.

KAABOOOM.

...

"H-Hi Mirao...how...did it go?" I groaned. He was very beat up too, but otherwise fine.

"Gohann joined and we battled each other. The other me fought with Goten...hey, are you okay?"

"Mmhmm...Eden and I got in the crossfire."

"Is she okay too?"

"It depends. Eden might be blown in the netherworld or standing right..."

"H-Hi. Can I...borrow some bandages and a s-senzu bean?"

"...behind us..." I finished.

"Um...sure," Trunks said and opened a drawer, "How's Goten?"

"Knocked out cold. The incident with that phone call really shook Trunks and himself up...was that priceless..." she almost passed out there.

"VEGETA! First you completely wreck the Gravity Room and second, you come back home half dead! Why don't you take a break from training and get some family time with your sons?"

"I didn't say anything about the Gravity Room did I?" Trunks murmured nervously.

"Exploded from inside out and scattered remains all the way to Chichi's house that also involved knocking Goku out with the frying pan of doom?" Eden blabbered really quickly. I stared as her as Trunks said a matter of factly, "Um...ya."

...

"Tell me about it." I mumbled as we strolled around in the streets.

"This Gallapher is a supernatural being that eats people for dinner?" she asked. She got that right.

"So you were listening," I said.

"Of course I was! I don't daydream while people are talking," she responded.

"Never mind," I grumbled, "The point here is, how are we gonna get Gallapher? He's like Kono's cousin or something."

"So if he's Kono's cousin, maybe we can beat him with Kono's magic!" Eden exclaimed.

"How? It's like fighting fire with fire," I said, "That only makes things worse."

"Maybe make him more powerful, but maybe we could use the art of binding!" Eden suggested, "Like the genie whose stuck to the lamp until the person wishes him free!"

"Wow. Like I'll ask Gallapher to hop into this little cup and serve tea," I sighed.

"Don't be such a sourpuss," Eden patted me, "Just because you're from the future doesn't mean you have to be so negative! I actually think it might work!"

"Hey Eden! I found your cell phone!" Goten called flying this way.

"Where was it?" Eden asked as he landed.

"In the bathrooms," he answered sheepishly.

CLANG!

"The frying pan of doom?" I asked leaning away from her with one arm up. She gave me one of those innocent smiles that I played on those androids before when I blew up a pastry shop.

"Yup!"


	8. Chapter 8

Eden had went off on this hunting for jewelry things. I had no idea what she was planning and I had nothing to do. All the guys were training in the gravity room now, preparing for Gallapher and kicked me out. I sat outside Chichi's front door feeling practically useless. Staring at a bee, it suddenly came to mind that there might be something behind that. As Goku said, "Everything has a weakness," Gallapher probably needed blood in order to do some pretty inhuman things. If we could limit that of people he could consume...um...what's that whirring noise? I wouldn't expect that I'd be chased by a bunch of huge angry wasps. After ridding of them by diving in the water, I plopped back down again. Finally, I decided to take a second look at Satan City and piled up some of my best clothes.

...

When I walked around Satan City, I hadn't expect to walk into Felice whom I never met till that triple date. I turned red anyhow.

"Um...hi," I murmured nervously.

"Hello," she answered, "Do you want to sit down and have a hamburger with me? Goten taught me how to eat it." My eyebrow twitched and I sweatdropped but replied, "Sure." Of course that triple date was pretty weird. If possible, I would never eat with her. Possibly because anything that resembled contemporary, required some coaching on how it is edible and what's the best way to eat it. Well, that was too late now.

"How is everything going?" she asked nibbling on her burger.

"Great," I smiled back feigning interest. This is so gonna take long. The next hour, she basically talked about how Goten fights so fast and how he looked like a beautiful golden, glowing angel.

"Uh huh," I murmured.

"He defeated the giant lizard in two seconds! He's so amazing!" Felice exclaimed.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, leaning my head against my hand and now having the fork slipping out of my fist.

"I'm falling in love," she sighed. My eyebrow twitched and I sweatdropped. This is probably the worst thing I've ever got into.

"Uh huh..." I groaned.

"Do you want some ice cream?" she asked, "What flavor?"

"Blood!" someone shrieked. An evil but very strong aura filled the air.

"Oh, okay..." she said, blinking twice and then turned around, "I'll ask if they have that flavor."

"W-Wait!" I yelled.

"Huh?" she asked and then shrieked, "Behind you!" I turned around to see Gallapher, dressed in black and wolf skin. His face was pale white and his fangs were as sharp as daggers. His icy red eyes glinted with malice.

"That girl..." he hissed, "She's tasty." He was looking straight at Felice. I stumbled next to Goten's frightened girlfriend.

"Felice, may I borrow your hamburger?" I asked picking up the bottle in the middle of the table.

"Okay," she replied, still staring at Gallapher. I took the bread and dump a gunk of scotch bonnet pepper sauce and threw it at Gallapher as fast as I could.

SPLAT. SPLAT.

"AAAARRGH!" Gallapher screamed and pried the buns off his eyes as we made our escape. I dragged her behind me as I yelled to all the people.

"Everyone! Take shelter!" I shouted and weaved between people so I can shoo them into buildings and such. Goten will have to thank me for saving his girlfriend. Goku will also have to thank me for staying behind to put all people to safety for a little while. With three rounds, I had swept everyone inside different buildings and pulled Felice after me. I ran, instead of flying and slowed down my speed so she would think that Goten still is impressive. My plan was that until immediate danger that I'll speed up. I hate doing this.

"Get back here girl!" he shouted, rubbing his eyes. I squirted mustard next and kept on running. Shooting my energy level very high, I ducked under a bush and headed the other way. Felice gasped.

"I left my cell phone on the table! Goten will be calling me soon!" I vein popped.

"We can get that back later..." I responded now realizing that Gallapher wasn't behind me anymore. Where'd he go?

"Hahahaha!" Gallapher's evil chuckle came out of the sky. I pushed Felice into a bunch of bushes but I couldn't get out of the way. I got knocked on the head twice and got a strong kick to my leg. I tumbled and rolled sending clouds of dust and skidded to a halt next a tree. Stars. They aren't so pretty. I shook my head and realized I couldn't get up.

"Felice...get out of here!" I screamed as my leg exploded with pain. Gallapher was cornering us. Felice took the bicycle and pedaled as fast as she could and Gallapher aimed for her. I squirted pepper sauce into his eyes again. Those things are so useful sometimes. I tried backing away from that really angry phantom but I couldn't go that far. More like 2 inches to collapse again. Felice didn't go that far either considering that bike lost a wheel somehow.

"Earthling women are delicious..." Gallapher hissed.

"Yum..." I clenched my teeth in hatred and pain and fazed in next to the fallen Felice. I wasn't this weak in the future. But this one here is much more quick. Or maybe because I had Trunks to team up with. Like a strike of a snake, Gallapher lunged for us. Most likely Felice. I have no idea. I hate protecting Goten's girlfriend. I hurtled into a wall, nearly breaking my shoulder. I couldn't see anymore.

"Uh...don't eat...

anyone..." I groaned.

"Watch out!" Felice cried. Ya. Very easy. I looked up and saw Gallapher preparing to knock me out cold...and something knocked Gallapher out of the way.

"Just in time!" Goten fist pumped.

"Mirao..." I groaned, looking up dizzily. He was standing there, and picked me up bridal style.

"Goten! You are awesome!" Felice cried as she got picked up too.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked.

"Uhhh..." I blushed, "You never carried me like that before..." He noticed and sweatdropped.

"Um...can we make an exception?" he laughed nervously.

"Where'd you think you're going kid," Gallapher hissed angrily. Goten and Trunks stood next to each other, glaring at Gallapher.

"Goten. Let's pull back. Two injured girls will hold us down." Trunks said darkly.

"Got it."

They flew off with us both after making clouds of dust with an energy blast.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mirao!" I screamed as Trunks suddenly got blasted down.

"Goten!" Felice shouted worriedly as he crashed into the ground. How'd we get caught? I was leaning forward, out from the crater in the wall. It was so lame. I couldn't help...or walk. Fly? It be easier if I wasn't so stuck.

"Uhnn..." Trunks moaned and coughed some blood. Both Goten and he stood up shakily as Gallapher shouted, "Phantom Strike!" Something held the two back.

"They look like they're being strangled..." I groaned.

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Mirao!"

"Goten!"

I was burning with fury. Fire ripped through my veins and the pain disappeared. I stood up, being supported by the building. They were hurt so badly.

"Felice...girl power!" I shouted and lunged for Gallapher. He glared at us with his blood red eyes and I found out what that was for.

"Barrier?" I exclaimed as I got pushed back. Gallapher grinned and slashed. I fell to the ground and clutched my now bleeding shoulder. Terrified, I hopped further away.

"Gallapher!" I shouted, instantaneously getting furious again and yelled, "Dragon fire!" and spat fire all over that Gallapher. Some gem broke and his barrier shattered. He flew high in the air.

Splat.

I stared in bewilderment. Felice had just lobbed ice cream straight in his face.

AAAARGH!

And that seemed to be hotter than my scotch bonnet pepper sauce.

"I'll come back for you!" Gallapher yelled and turned into smoke.

"...Felice...you got him..." I groaned with a smile.

"Oh, I just thought he wanted ice cream," she said simply. Goten's girlfriend is so weird sometimes. I found myself almost passing out. Felice had a sprained ankle, I had a cut shoulder and a bad leg, Trunks and Goten had already lost consciousness and they were bleeding pretty bad. Darn it. I...can't move.

"Trunks. I thought Goten was going to hang around with you today," I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Trunks, walking with Eden not too far away.

"Ah no. He had some training to do this afternoon." Trunks replied.

"You had training too?" Eden asked.

"Yup. Finished this morning. Mom scolded Vegeta for wrecking the gravity room, and me," Trunks replied. They finally turned their heads and gasped.

"Guys..." Eden murmured and rushed toward me and Felice as Trunks made a headlong for Goten. "What happened to you?" Eden cried to both Felice and me. I pushed myself off the ground and winced at my shoulder and said in a strangled groan, "I-It's Gallapher..."

"He's here?" she exclaimed.

"No. We chased him off, but he'll be back..." I warned.

"Hey guys! I'd promise Fidel I'd...What happened here?" Gohann shouted and ran over to us.

"Gallapher attacked," Eden answered.

"He didn't like the ice cream I bought for him," Felice sighed.

"Come on! Don't just stand there!" Eden shouted picking me and Felice up, "Help me carry everyone!" Trunks carried Goten carefully and Gohann picked up Trunks.

"Are you guys okay?" Eden asked us. I was rather busy trying to stop the bleeding in my shoulder.

"No, we're fine." Felice replied. Ya right.


	10. Chapter 10

"You bested Gallapher by a scoop of ice cream?" Krillin asked skeptically.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard shorty," Vegeta snorted looking at Trunks, who was tucked in bed and out cold.

"I don't know, it sounds like a weakness to me," Tien shrugged.

"Ooh, I want some ice cream!" Goku cheered.

"Uh..." I groaned and shook my head. I was stuck on the sofa, and any little movement sent shivers up my spine. Still, Goku never knows anything more than what goes to that stomach.

"So, that means we should attack with cherry flavored gelato?" Trunks asked.

"Yum!" Puar cheered.

"The sour sorbet strike!" Yamcha yelled posing.

"Ice scream attack!" Eden shouted also doing something weird. Everyone sweatdropped.

"That sounds crazy," Oolong grumbled.

"Let's just say that I'm going out to by some," Gohann sighed and left.

"So, what makes this Gallapher stronger?" Tien asked.

"I think I figured that out," I answered, "It's blood. The more bloods he drinks, the more powerful and inhuman he gets."

"But Gallapher is an alien right? He's inhuman in the first place," Yamcha cut in quickly.

"Be quiet," I rolled my eyes, "Look, he can disappear and reappear at will. That's controlled by drinking blood. Regenerating like crazy too. He is a lot stronger and harder to kill." No one said anything.

"Ugh...w-what happened?" Goten moaned and sat up, clutching his head and blinking a couple times, "Where am I?" Trunks also sat up, and quickly spat some blood.

"You two were owned by Gallapher," Eden shrugged absent mindedly.

"Oh no! Esther!" Trunks cried and looked around quickly.

"I'm over here blind boy," I sighed and waved from over the sofa.

"Are you hurt badly?" he asked.

"Honestly, I think you look worse," I answered.

"Well, I must be going Goten. I'll call you after I find my cell phone," Felice said and limped to the door.

"W-Wait Felice," Goten called and stumbled after her, "I can fly you home!"

"That's so sweet of you Goten!" Felice exclaimed and hugged him. They left, leaving most of us staring in silence.

"Um...what about ice cream again?" Krillin asked nervously.

...

I sat on a bench while watching Trunks train. The gravity was 620 times normal, so honestly, I felt like getting squished into a pancake. Goten and Gohann were there too, trying to get used to it. But I think I handled the gravity pretty well because Eden was next to me groaning considering she was flattened against the tiled floor.

Ow!

That was Goten's blast that nabbed himself from behind when it bounced off those reflector thingies.

"I can't believe Vegeta locked us all in here..." Goten groaned and got up.

"Don't worry. Mom used to keep me in my room with my nose in those books all the time," Gohann said and flung a kick at Trunks who dodged.

"When do you think he'll let us out?" Goten asked as he punched the air in super saiyan form.

"Judging from the way he dragged us in...I think...um...never," Gohann replied.

"What do you suggest Future Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks glared at both of them and turned around to hack the wall so hard that it seemed like the ceiling was about to collapse for a second.

"Ookay...I guess that's a good answer," Goten laughed nervously. After watching them do tedious punches and kicks for another hour Gohann finally suggested that we should play a game.

"Dad and I used to do play this game when we were training in the hyperbolic time chamber," Gohann explained, "It proved to help a lot and it was fun!"

"I'm listening," I called from over the bench.

"Are you okay with your leg?" Goten asked.

"I should be fine..." I said getting up and dragging Eden behind, "...so what is it?"

"Okay. You basically search for others by sensing their energy and then throw a blast at them. 5 hits and the opponent wins," Gohann explained.

"Um...how are we supposed to hide?" Goten asked.

"Easy. Like this," as Gohann demonstrated. Gohann and his energy suddenly vanished.

"Okay, this is creepy," I commented softly. Gohann reappeared.

"I get it," Trunks nodded.

"One more question. One for one...or teams of two?" Eden groaned.

"Let's start with one for one," Gohann suggested, "Since they are only five of us."

"Fine with me," Goten nodded.

"3...2...1...Go!" Gohann shouted and we all spread out. I notice that Eden had a little trouble with the gravity there. I saw she just reappeared in the middle of the room and a second later...

Crash!

...gravity pulled her straight to the floor.

"Ow..." she groaned face down. Goten's blast nabbed her from behind. She ended up stuck between two tiles in the wall.

"Oops..." she said in a small voice. Apparently, she wrecked part of the room. I felt some type of energy in the other side. I shot at it, and literally missed Gohann by a hair. I fazed out just in time after that because Goten's blast came right at me from behind.

Phew.

That was close. I looked around quickly, and realized someone was right below me. And I guess right because a second later, I slapped Goten out of the air so hard that he made a dent in the wall.

"What are you doing underneath a girl?" I demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goten asked. My face grew scarlet.

"I am wearing a skirt..." I growled softly. Trunks and Gohann fazed in surprise. Goten stared at me blankly. After Eden got up and whispered something to Goten...it hit all of them at once. Well, Gohann bursted into laughter, Trunks sweatdropped, and Goten blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, I-I'm really sorry. I didn't realize I was directly below you..." Goten apologized.

"That's okay now. The main thing is that I'm glad you didn't look up." Trunks choked and fell backwards and Gohann anime dropped down from laughing so hard. Apparently...I had a short fuse.

"If I catch anyone below me again you won't be happy when I use you to create the Grand Canyon!" I shouted.

Silence.

"Good, get me if you can!" I smiled and fazed out leaving them staring at where I used to be.


	11. Chapter 11

The door burst open with super saiyan 3 Goku wiping his forehead with the back of his arm.

"Phew! Esther was right about kamehameha proof doors!"

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Gohann called as we all limped over.

"Oh, Bulma told me that Vegeta locked all you guys in the gravity room and changed the password," Goku replied, "He refused to let you out until you can beat gravity times 1,000 and stay in super saiyan 3 for one week."

"Um...is he planning to starve us all to death?" Goten asked, "That might explain how Trunks isn't here with us." Goku shrugged, "I don't know, but how did you guys get stuck in here in the first place?"

"Um...he basically dragged us all in ," Eden answered in a fragile manner.

"Wow! You guys look exhausted!" Goku exclaimed as he took a closer look at us, "Exactly how long have you been here without food or water?"

"Or bathrooms..." Goten added. Eden and I glared at him.

"The bathrooms are over there," I pointed.

"Oh good! I've been dying to go!" Goten shouted and the only thing left of him was his shadow and a cloud of dust. We rolled our eyes.

"I dunno Dad," Gohann shrugged, "What day is it?"

"Hmm...I think it's Friday," Goku said, "Chichi was supposed to make turkey on Fridays." Apparently, all of us were starving.

"That is exactly five days!" Trunks exclaimed.

"We've been here for almost a whole week?" I gasped.

"But I know Father won't be able to stand it that he can't train in his gravity chamber for one day..." Trunks said now thinking about the time when we asked him if we could visit Krillin and the others with Goku. In the end, Vegeta blew up half the house, most of the lawn chairs, and the barbecue grill in which Goku truly fell in love with at the moment.

"...Imagine that times five," Goten reminisced.

"Oh, he went to the mountains to train Trunks," Goku explained, "So I guessed he forgot about you guys." Now we were all fired up.

"Sounds like nobody noticed us gone," Eden whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Darn. After all that Vegeta ruckus, I got a head-splitting migraine. What a surprise. It was weird. We basically flew all the way to the mountains as Gohann suggested and take a friendly chit chat with Vegeta. The friendly part didn't sound exactly reassuring, but who cares? All of us were very angry...

and hungry. So Gohann ended up talking to Vegeta, and Trunks found out what was going on. And now both Trunks' were talking to Vegeta in a rather controlled manner. You know, the angry strangled tone. Something like, "You locked Eden in the gravity room too?" And his reply was, "They need to train. Not slacking off." It went completely downhill after that. Before anyone could pop a lid, (Or stop that flame head saiyan), Vegeta had punched the future Trunks in the gut and slammed the past Trunks in the back of the head and flew off leaving everyone stunned. Not just that, Vegeta did it in super saiyan two! You'd imagine how Trunks was in so much pain. Well, the other one was completely gone.

"Oh no! Trunks!" all of us had shouted. Trunks had blacked out for a couple of minutes and while in that time, Gohann and I carried him. Eden and Goten was dragging the other Trunks, who was knocked out cold. Man Vegeta. He done that once before to me. I passed out for that whole afternoon. Bulma made a heck out of his day when I woke up. That flying spade really works on super strong selfish hot headed people. And that is obviously Vegeta.

"Why does Vegeta always do that?" Future Trunks groaned and rubbed at the sore spot.

"He's done that to you?...er me before?" The other Trunks asked while touching the back of his head...and winced.

"You bet..." Trunks sighed.

"Wow! What's going on? You guys look like one huge flat tire!" Yamcha called as he walked to us with Puar, "What's with all the sitting around on the tables thing?"

"Yes. Talk about it," I groaned, "You should have seen Eden, she was a real flat tire."

"Where is she now?" Yamcha asked.

"She blew herself unconscious once she touched Bulma's guest room pillow," I answered.

"Is she okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Dad nailed us and disappeared. Gohann, Goten, and Goku are eating Chichi's table." Trunks answered.

"Vegeta? Man. That's harsh."

"Did he hurt you guys?" Puar asked in a high pitched voice.

"Ugh...what do you think?" I groaned.

"Hey guys what's up?" Goten asked while skipping toward us, "Whoa! I...guess it's a bad time to ask isn't it?"

"Ask about what?" Trunks murmured.

"Gohann might need a little help..." Goten smiled nervously.

"What?" we exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 13

Trunks, Future Trunks, Yamcha, Puar, and I followed Goten to the middle of a desert. We spotted Gohann...fighting off a huge beast.

"W-What is that?" Trunks exclaimed.

"I don't really know but it looks to me like some huge octopus...stranded in the middle of nowhere," Yamcha suggested.

"One...tiny question," I perked up, "Why is Gohann in the middle of nowhere in the first place?"

"Training of course," Goten replied, "I don't know about that poor octopus." The creature slapped Gohann toward us. He crashed into Goten who crashed in Yamcha who smashed into Trunks and they hurtled past us. Future Trunks and I turned around in surprise.

"Guys! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Note to self...sand does not taste good..." Goten groaned. Everyone got up anyway.

"Glad you're here," Gohann panted, "This thing never dies! I pulled a kameha blast at it more than three times!"

"You mean that...

monster can regenerate?" Future Trunks inquired.

"I don't know," Gohann answered, "Honestly, it looks like he evaded all of my attacks. I could've sworn I went right through him!"

"Hologram?" Trunks suggested, "My mom always make those things! Once, she played a prank on Vegeta by spinning one of those in his room. He spent the next two days trying to kill Frieza...especially when he called my dad 'monkey butt'."

"Ookay..." I murmured sweat dropping, "I bet he left the room in ruins."

"I told my mom she should've set that up in the gravity room instead," Trunks added, "So it was oops."

"I'll go test for holograms," I suggested and flew in front of the weird creature. I stabbed it twice but for some reason, he seemed so slippery... evasive.

"He's real..." I huffed as I rejoined the group.

"Okay. One down," Goten commented as the thing came straddling closer. After all the guys attempted to kameha, cleave, blast, and punch the octopus thing, I got an idea.

"Hey guys! Duck!" I shouted and then screamed, "Supersonic... SHRIEK!" Huge blue sonic waves slashed a 20 mile radius. When the dust clouds finally settled, we all stared at what was left. Well, after I joined everyone else.

"Yuck. Anyone wants sushi?" Yamcha gawked. It was even more surprising when those leftovers weaved themselves back together.

"Eww..." I groaned. Future Trunks face looked bright green.

"Yikes!" Puar squealed.

"This is gonna require some planning," Gohann murmured.

"What do octopuslike creatures hate?" I asked.

"Water?" Goten suggested.

"Why in the world would octopi hate water?" Trunks asked, "It lives in oceans in the first place."

"I dunno..." Goten replied, "But that might explain why this thing's in the middle of a desert!" Gohann, Trunks, Yamcha, and I anime dropped.

"It better be worth a try. Water Whirlpool!" I shouted as my eyes glowed blue.


	14. Chapter 14

The area around that eight tentacled beast flooded with water and drained to flush both the orange octopus thing down. Way down. It squealed in anger as it got buried in the sand. Ten seconds later however...

Kaabooom!

"Any...other suggestions?" Gohann asked as those tentacles reach for us.

"Wolf fang fist!" Yamcha shouted and attacked those slimy wiggling things.

"Okay. So it's not afraid of water," Goten said, "Ice? You know, like the stuff that keeps extinct mammals in one piece for thousands of years until scientists can dig it out!"

"Goten. You're planning to redo the ice age," Trunks said bluntly.

"Glacier Glare!" I yelled and watched how the creature froze in a column of ice.

"Whoa!" Yamcha exclaimed as he stumbled back, "How do you know so many attacks?"

"It's...a secret," I murmured nervously. We all watched the beautiful ice statue of the fearsome octopus until well...until it exploded. A shard cut Future Trunks in the arm.

"What...else..." he murmured as we all stared at the looming object.

"Boulder Bash!" I screamed and this time a huge mountain dropped right on top of the squealing animal.

Squish.

Color drained out of all the guys faces.

"Esther...you're fierce," Yamcha commented.

"Uh huh," I grunted. But the octopus just lifted up my rock.

"Yamcha! He has no head!" Puar squeaked. Turns out Puar was right. That octopus was missing something entirely important. Then something bubbled out of the rest of the body.

"Well, we know one more thing..." Yamcha groaned, "That guy can truly regenerate." We all nodded in agreement.

"I got a plan," Gohann said, "Does anyone have fire?"

"I do." I replied.

"Okay, Future Trunks...

slice all the octopus's tentacles off and pile them next to the head. Yamcha...find the last one in the ground and dig it out. Trunks, blast his head through with a kameha blast. Goten, make sure those tentacles don't regrow. Esther, set your fire up...uh...however you do it. Puar, distract the monster. And I will help Yamcha."

"One warning," I cut off, "When I fire, you guys have to get out of the way. Otherwise I'd get toasted monkeys back. Got it?"

"All...right," Gohann sweat dropped, "Let's go!" So the plan was activated. I leaped high into the air and watched as Puar flew around and around the octopus. It swiped at him in anger. Future Trunks zigzagged through the air and chopped those suckers off. Trunks blasted a hole right through the head and Goten gathered the tentacles. Yamcha and Gohann were busy digging the ground with blasts. Future Trunks got an idea. He instead lifted up the head and the tentacle flew out of the ground to slam him back. Gohann and Yamcha took care of that. Meanwhile, I transformed to half dragon so I can breathe true fire. My eyes glowed and I grew fangs.

"Alright Esther...fire!" Gohann shouted as he motioned everyone to leap away.

"K...Dragon...FIRE!" I roared and blew blue flames at the cut up monster.

Eeeeeeeee!

"Wow! We actually did it!" Goten breathed.

"Yay!" Puar cheered.


	15. Chapter 15

I gently swabbed at Trunk's cut as we sat on the guest bed in Capsule Corp.

"T-That octopus...

seems...suspicious..." Trunks winced.

"What do you mean Mirao?" I asked in curiosity.

"Why would you find a giant elusive, regenerating sea creature in the middle of a desert?"

"I don't know."

"Something's up."

"Huh?"

"Do you think Gallapher is behind this?"

"Um...no."

Trunks switched on the tv.

"Breaking news..." the reporter said, "An unusual beast has trashed Satan City! Mr. Hercules did a good job fighting off the giant rabbit. What do you say by this heroic feat Mr. Satan?"

"Yes. It is my job to protect my city and the citizens within it," Mr. Satan huffed proudly, "That bunny never stood a chance!"

"What gave you the strength to defeat this monster?"

"To protect what is important to me, and everyone. If innocent people get hurt in my city. That bunny will have to hop of to Hell! I'm never gonna let such a little thing break what's dearest to me. Never!"

Trunks switched the television off.

"I think he's setting our gang up. Dumping mutated creatures in various places so he can suck as much blood as he wants," Trunks sighed.

"What?"

Yow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

"Sorry...but what do you mean dumping various creatures? I thought we only heard of two!"

"Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo fought off a giant turtle. It took Piccolo a long time to shoot a senzu beam cannon straight to a weak point in it's skull," Trunks explained, "Goku and Vegeta had an attack in the south Island near to Master Roshi's home. 18...

helped kill a bear, lion, and snake blended together."

"So you think that Gallapher is trying to buy time?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"So we should tell Goku?"

"Uh huh."

I pulled up my bag and we both left for Chichi's house. It was a far flight.

"Hey guys!" Goku waved from the front porch, "How's everything?"

"Hello," I replied and landed, "Um...apparently Mirao had assumed that Gallapher was setting us up. Kind of."

"What do you mean?" Goku blinked.

"We believe that Gallapher dumped a bunch of mutated animals in different places to buy himself more time," Trunks spoke up, "He's planning something big."

"Do you guys have any idea what it is?" Goku asked.

"That's exactly what we came here to find out." I answered.

...

"Okay. My brains gone haywire..." Krillin moaned while massaging his bald head, "...5 hours of nonstop thinking really beat the hell outta me."

"Maybe it was a bad idea," I responded dully.

"This situation needs more observation," Trunks demanded, "We can't let Gallapher off so easily."

"We can't let our heads off so easily..." Yamcha murmured also nodding off. Most of us had dark rings under our eyes from lack of sleep. Bulma came in the dining room.

"Anyone wants more coffee?" she asked while yawning.

"Me," Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin said at once and ran over. I shook my head in dirision. It was a long day. Even longer after Krillin's seemingly harmless comment caused Vegeta to explode like a living dynamite. Oh, he stuck Krillin in the kitchen bin and marched off. It happens. Now, I learned not to say, "Goku can definitely handle these things better than anyone else in the universe!" in front of that particular saiyan. I don't get that guy sometimes.

"Dad. Wake up," Gohann nudged Goku who was sleeping comfortably in his chair.

"Donuts!" Goku exclaimed and looked around frantically before falling backwards, "Ow!" After glancing at Goten who fell asleep the same way Gohann sunk his face to his hands groaning, "Oh brother..."

Slam!

I fell off my seat, startled.

"Look alive everyone!" Eden exclaimed as she marched inside, "I got an answer to our problem!"

"Where have you been?" Trunks cried and jumped up.

"Which problem? We've got about ten of those," Goten stretched. She gave him a dirty look.

"Gallapher is this super immortal bloodsucker right?" Eden started as she pulled off her black cloak, "If we weaken him to the point of KO, we can like...trap him inside this jewel and that will be the end of that!"

Zzzzz...

Most of us had already fallen asleep.

"Is it even possible to lock that phantom into a stone?" Future Trunks asked.

"Well...I think it's worth a try," Eden replied. She kicked Yamcha and Krillin's chairs over to wake them up, "Let's get to work!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Ice cream?" Eden shouted.

"Check." Gohann called back.

"Jewel?"

"Check." I murmured dully.

"Nets?"

"Check." Tien sighed.

"Car wax?"

"Will head wax do?" Krillin waved a bottle in the air.

"Huh?" Eden looked up from her list.

"Only Vegeta has a car and sometimes he uses shaving cream to wash it," I explained, "He's not gonna share any with us."

"Okay, that'll work." she said, "scoops?"

"Check!" Goku called, "Can I have some ice cream now?"

"No." Eden suddenly whirled around, "What are you doing with CAT LITTER scoops?"

"Cat litter? Is that why it's so holey?" Goku blinked.

Only Goten snickered.

"Future Trunks get the ice cream scoops," she vein popped, "Now, do we have garlic?"

"Neck..." Yamcha mumbled holding his nose.

"Great. Soda?"

"Check!" Goten yelled.

"Frying pans? Glue traps?"

"Check." Trunks and Goten answered.

"Bright lights?"

"Check." Future Trunks murmured.

"Great. One more...bats?"

Silence.

"What?" we all exclaimed.

"Ya. The bloodsucking ones in a cave down south of here," Eden explained briefly, "We don't have those?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Great. Piccolo, you can find those," she said, "Now where should we set all these up? Low population, I know! One of the islands next to Master Roshi's house!"

"Did someone finally want to visit me?" Master Roshi ambled to her with an attempt to get a hug or something worse. Eden calmly snatched the frying pan from Goten and slammed Master Roshi into the next dimension. She threw it away and looked at us.

"Yes, that's the only reason I wanted that frying pan. Now the only way we can succeed now is to have Felice as the bait."

"What? No way you're gonna use my girlfriend!" Goten shouted, "Why can't you do it?"

"No she's not going to you jerk!" Trunks yelled at him. Things were getting so dangerous here.

"Gallapher likes her more than any one of us," Eden explained, "Besides, you're going with her. Show us that you can protect Felice!" Goten's face suddenly blushed and looked like he was going to faint. Eden, you've totally overdone it now.

"Look," I stepped in, "Why don't we do it this way? Goten, Felice will be the bait but..." I waited when Goten looked to interrupt, "Eden and Trunks will go?" They both looked equally surprised. "Fair and square?" I asked. Goten thought about it and nodded in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

At battlefield...

"Remember guys," Eden called, "When the fight begins, DO NOT land anywhere on the island unless you want to get garlic up your nose and bats nipping at your butt."

Everyone looked horrified.

"Second, Gallapher will either go for Felice or Eden," Future Trunks spoke up, "But for some reason, he bites any saiyan blood, he'll be unstoppable for two months." I stood up to speak, "Krillin and I will be responsible for all traps, lighting, etc. only because he's a scaredy cat and doesn't want to get his behind up there."

"Hey! I totally heard that!"

"Anyway, Vegeta will hear about this fight soon and remember...do not tell him anything about the plots," I stressed, "If he does, he's gonna attack us before the battle is even over! So let's go guys!"

Everyone cheered.

"Okay...look tempting..." Eden murmured to herself and took off her clothes to reveal a bathing suit inside. She put it in what apparently was a capsule. Trunks did the same hesitantly. Both of them were facing away from each other.

"I'll...take my shirt off when we get to the beach..." Goten murmured. Trunks and Eden's faces were bright red. I noticed my face was starting to burn and for a perfectly suitable reason, Future Trunks was looking away from both me and Eden.

Drip...drip.

I caught a glimpse of blood. Nosebleed? Oh come on Future Trunks, she's obviously wearing a one-piece suit there's nothing wrong with that!

"Come on, I want you to help me adjust the lighting again before Gallapher chases everyone off the beach," I dragged him away by the collar so he could get out of shock.

At the beach...

I hid behind a bush as I watched Goten, Eden, and Trunks meet Felice on the sand.

"Oh, I'm so glad you all came!" Felice cried and hugged Goten, "Thanks for bringing your friends too!" Eden was starting to look slightly annoyed. Ten minutes after spending time building a castle (to make things more real,) I gave a signal to Trunks and Goten.

"Ladies, why don't we have some lunch?" Trunks suggested blushing furiously, "I know a restaurant on a beautiful island."

"We'd love too!" Eden beamed in a fake manner.

"I'll go get my bag!" Felice ran off happily. I called Eden on my phone.

"It's Flying Phoenix," I whispered, "Coming for update. Walk down Steven's Avenue instead. There are two bottles of soda next to the lamp post. Ask Goten and Trunks to pick it up. Shake it then break it. Those will serve as portable things to change outfits in. When you see him, run to the forest adjacent to that. Keep your head down when you run. Over."

"This is Draping Dragon," Eden replied into her phone, "Got it." She relayed it quickly to Goten and Trunks just before Felice came running up. I flew up Steven's Avenue keeping good lookout for any suspicious energy levels. Feeling none, I slung over my coat and hat and began walking down the street. Goten, Felice, Trunks, and Eden were chatting and walking their way up as planned. I slipped the three capsules in Trunk's hand when I passed by, then quickly ran into the forest. Once there, I pulled the electrified nets down and flew back to the island.

"We've got everything under control..." Krillin smiled but then one of the bat cages dropped next to him.

"Yaaaaah!" Krillin yelled and ran around the field as a bunch of hungry angry bats made a headlong for him. For the next ten minutes, we tried to bring them under control especially when we could actually see Krillin's underwear. Future Trunks and Piccolo helped me herd them back in.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Krillin cried. My phone rang suddenly.

"Draping Dragon," Eden yelled, "Gallapher's coming for us! He got tangled up in the nets but any sooner and he'll suck up all blooded creatures with a crazy technique of his!"

"Calm down," I said, "Goten already took Felice away right?"

"Yup,"

"Fly over here immediately."

Wooosh!

Eden had already flung the phone away and got airborne. I didn't have to announce it to anyone. We could definitely feel Gallapher's dangerous aura in the air.

"Tien, do the tri-beam thing!" I shouted. Eden tumbled down next to us. Trunks landed next to me. When Gallapher just flew over, we all heard Tien shout, "Neo Tri-beam Ha!" Gallapher disappeared under the light.

"Remember the garlic necklaces!" I shouted. Yamcha looked shocked. A second later, we realized Gallapher bounced off Yamcha's barrier. He reappeared staring at our group.

"Golden...eyes..." I murmured, "He had something powerful for breakfast..." He lunged at Goku and vanished again. Uh Oh.


	18. Chapter 18

Gallapher 18

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Goku started and turned around, "HA!" Gallapher got blasted into the ground. I grabbed garlic and threw it at Gallapher at the speed of sound. Krillin released the bats who bit Gallapher since Eden commanded them to. Suddenly, he yelled and created a dark barrier that flung us all back. I crashed into a tree and lay there slightly stunned. My arm, which hit the barrier looked heavily bruised. Eden was getting very angry and transformed to half dragon. She had black and blue on her shoulder.

"Sonic Scream!" she roared and her waves cut through the air like a knife and butter. Gallapher blocked it with his barrier. Radiant lights shined on Gallapher.

"Gaaargh!" he yelled as he steamed, "Atrocious saiyans!" He quickly fazed out and began hammering at all of us. Trunks and Goten were punched all the way to space, Eden and I got slammed into the ground, Goku took a head dive for the lake, Tien and Yamcha got both their backs cracked, and Future Trunks got a dark energy blast shoved in his chest. I tumbled through the grass and slammed into a rock. Quickly shaking off the hit, I threw a couple fireballs. Unlike Eden, I had more control with the varieties of my phoenix powers than she did. Gallapher slapped them away angrily and started transforming to something like a demon. Two huge leathery wings sprouted from his back and he expanded several sizes bigger.

"Uh oh..." Goten murmured.

"Realm of Unrest!" Gallapher shouted and gave a hard strike with his wings. Darkness shrouded the area. No matter how I tried sensing or seeing through the pitch black fog, I couldn't tell where I was or what was going on. Something whipped by me and slammed my head down. I quickly doubled over in pain and kept a sharper look out. Gallapher came from behind me and almost managed to knock me unconscious. The next few seconds were a blur. I got hammered, punched, kicked, and butted in so many places that I couldn't even hear. Is was just whiz...

Crack! Thwack! Thud! Pow! Kaabonk! Whack! Slap! Thonk!

Before I could fall to the ground, Gallapher did one thing that made this fight almost his to win. He suddenly appeared in front of me from the darkness holding a dark energy ball and shoved it into my gut. I shrieked in pain as I hurtled backwards and my back slammed hard into the floor. A chuckle echoed everywhere.

"Esther!..." came a faraway voice, "where are you?"

"Humph, looks like your friend is looking for you," Gallapher growled and shot off while I was left in the dark. I winced as I heard a bunch of "thwacks" and "cracks" going on. I tried to get up but collapsed as my head swam. Suddenly, super saiyan Future Trunks leaped out of nowhere and slashed the darkness with his sword. It all melted away and I saw the green grass again...and the whole gang was scattered around the island. Trunks sustained a devastating wound to his shoulder that went halfway down his back. I really don't want to know how he got that.

"Mirao...what happened?" I gasped.

Okay, maybe I do want to know. Everyone started getting up again slowly.

"Man. That jerk!" Trunks growled angrily.

"Ice cream..." Goten groaned.

"Come on guys, we can do this," Krillin coached.

"Ya right," Yamcha huffed, "You sat at the sidelines all morning gazing at the scenery while Gallapher whipped our butts!"

"Where's Gohann?" Tien suddenly asked. As if on cue, Gohann stumbled out of a bush nursing his right arm which might have been broken. We all stood up shakily and erupted into super saiyans. Excluding Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. They simply powered up which would honestly be quite useless if you can't even harm your opponent. In a swirl of black clouds, Gallapher reappeared holding a blade of some sort that was attached to his arm. He licked the blood that drizzled from the metal much to our astonishment and horror.

"Hahahaha..." he laughed and transformed again. His hair, which was always underneath his hood burned blonde. His eyes that had been gold turned teal blue.

Great. Now Gallapher's a super vampire saiyan thingamajig. He ripped out of his dark cloak and his wings shredded to nothing.

"Oh darn it..." Eden groaned quickly jumping back, "Two months of torture ahead."

"That's Mirao's blood!" I exclaimed while reminiscing that cut on his back.

"We are so doomed," Goten added. We stared in horror as Gallapher suddenly cried in his evil phantom voice, "Kamehame...HA!"

"I shielded myself as blinding light exploded out of nowhere.

"Senzu beam cannon!" Piccolo's voice soared and I saw flashes of red.

Aaaaaargh!

Was I more surprised when I saw Gallapher with a hole through his chest? Well, maybe. Probably not as harmful as Yamcha sticking it out with Dr. Gero. Yes, Oolong told me eventually.

"You got him Piccolo!" Gohann cheered still gritting his teeth. Future Trunks winced as he yanked the sword out of the cover again. I stood up weakly and asked him if he's gonna be okay.

"Don't worry about it..." he murmured, almost looking like he was going to faint. Goku and Gohann quickly combated Gallapher again and failed when he suddenly appeared from on top of them.

Crash!

He hurtled Goku and Gohann into the mountains.

"Kaiyo...Ken!" Goku yelled and shot at Gallapher with amazing speed. What was more astounding was when Gallapher instantly caught his fist and threw Goku to the ground.

Kaboom!

"Impossible!" Tien breathed, "No way could he outspeed Goku's kaiyo ken!" I gulped. Before we could blink, Gallapher vanished and reappeared in front of each of us shooting a kameha blast. Needless to say, it hurt...a lot.

"Gaaah!" Trunks hollered as he crashed into the rocks. I rolled over panting since I got smashed next to him. He was wiped out unconscious because of the wound down his shoulder. I quickly turned him on his back and...oh man. That's gotta hurt.

"Krillin get me a..." I started but that scaredy cat hid inside a bush in terror. Gohann was starting to get super angry and when he gets super angry...

"Raaaargh!"

He goes berserk. I gasped as Gohann smashed Gallapher into the rocks and buried him under 12 feet of dirt right before my eyes. It was amazing that Gohann was nearly equal in power! The true fight began as Goku stumbled out of his hole. Gohann and Gallapher fought so fast I couldn't even see where they were going! That was the sad part, because right at that moment, Gohann hurtled right at me from nowhere and pushed me 6 feet inside the mountain. I passed out for a couple of seconds I suppose.

...

When I finally realized what I was looking at, I was screaming, "Gohann!" He was dangling at Gallapher's grip nearly dead. The warriors tried to pry him away from Gallapher but to no avail.

"Darn it!" Goten panted as him stood farther back, "Let my brother go!" Goku and Trunks flew at him only to get kicked away.

"As you wish," Gallapher said and flung Gohann at light speed straight to Goten. We were all horrified.

Smash!

The both disappeared into the mountains. Gallapher chuckled evilly and Tien flung himself at him. Gallapher swung around and kicked him on the neck nearly killing him. Just as Gallapher was about to blast him apart we heard, "Final Flash!" We shielded ourselves to avoid the direct attack.

"Gaah!" Gallapher exclaimed and dropped Tien. I looked up and spotted Vegeta floating high in the air. Eden quickly fished Tien out and leaped further back. Vegeta went head on with that evil phantom and to tell you the truth, I was impressed. After fighting here and there, Vegeta shot a finishing blow.

"Final shine...attack!" he yelled. Gallapher disappeared under the immense power of the beam.

"Amazing..." Yamcha breathed.

"Vegeta's got him in the bag!" Krillin agreed.

"Is that all you had?" he smirked, "Guess you were Just. Too. Weak."

"Uhh...who is he talking to?" Eden asked me, "Us...or Gallapher?"

"I don't know," I stated folding my arms, "But it better not be the first one."

We gathered together but something definitely felt wrong. Vegeta yelled so suddenly that Yamcha and Eden jumped back startled. I almost got a heart attack. Gallapher knocked the prince right out with a strike to the neck. As Vegeta plummeted to the ground, someone zipped by and caught him.

"Zangya?" everyone besides Eden exclaimed.

"T-That's Bojack's girl!" Tien stammered. Krillin gulped and hid behind Yamcha, "She's the fiestiest extraterrestrial I ever met!"

"Wait. Eden you..." I started and she nodded.

"I kept my promise and brought her back," she smiled. Zangya made quick work of Gallapher and hopped to me.

"Esther," she said and gave me a hug, "You are right?"

"Yup," I said, "glad you're on the team." We fazed out as Gallapher charged at us.

"Super gallactic blast!" she screamed and shoved it in the mortified Gallapher's face. He flew backwards and bulldozed through mountains. Zangya was still amazingly strong! Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Finally when the saiyan monster shot back at us, she twisted around like a snake at the last moment and kicked him away.

"She's totally beating the stuffing out of Gallapher!" Yamcha noted in astonishment. We joined in battering Gallapher to little icky pieces. She blasted Gallapher off the horizon with a supernova attack which reminded Eden of her past encounter with something.

"Nova storm!" she yelled and threw a huge fireball. Everything around it disintegrated from the heat of the attack. Surprisingly, "Gallapher was still alive."

"What was that?" I exclaimed and turned to Eden.

"Shadow dragons," she shrugged, "I'll explain later." We quickly dodged a head on collision with Zangya and Gallapher. She powered up and her curly hair stood straight up as she started tripling her speed. Very soon, the vampire guy was no match for her. He was bouncing up and down in so many places that we couldn't see where he went! Zangya was on fire. Gallapher started to notice her strengths and started to accommodate it. He vanished. She looked around and murmured about where the guy was hiding from. We would've never expect Gallapher to blast from underneath with a kameha wave. She was knocked out.

"Zangya!" Eden and I cried. As we gazed at our fallen...my hair started to stand on end. Now we were all furious.

Gallapher, you definitely jumped over the line. Way over.

Goku stood up quickly transformed into a super saiyan 4. It was really impressive considering he hasn't done that for a while. Eden had burst with rage and quickly grew her tail for more balance. Angel wings sprouted from her back. I began to hum with anger and I grew the same wings. They were red this time and that meant I was a fire phoenix today. If I could somehow level up to lightning, I could probably take over the universe by now! Flames shined in my eyes. Future Trunks who regained consciousness staggered over to me trying to transform in his injured body.

"Hey, don't bother," I told him, "At least not until I get Krillin to give me a senzu bean. You'd black out halfway there."

"K..." he murmured. We all flew at Gallapher at once. Eden did a side swipe at Gallapher with her claws, I came down diagonally slashing him in half with my dagger, Piccolo punched another hole through him, Trunks kameha'd him, Goku stuck a dragon fist through his body, Yamcha punched him a million times, and Krillin just stood there with a surprised look on his face. Ya Krillin, exercise a little bit! To my amazement, Krillin yelled, "Sorbet Strike!" and launched a scoopful of strawberry deliciousness right at Gallapher's face. He then flung a senzu bean at Future Trunks who caught it. I blinked for a second and sweatdropped before resuming the attack on Gallapher.

"Dragon Fire!" Eden yelled as she swooped by.

"Phoenix Flare!" I yelled and casting flames that attacked Gallapher and I turned around and beaked him in half. Super Saiyan four Trunks shot at him and stuck a sword through.

"Gaargh!" he yelled and then grabbed Trunk's tail.

"Aaaah!" Future Trunks yelled and shuddered before slumping over.

"This is bad!" Goku gawked and quickly vanished to rescue Trunks.

"Destructo Disk!" came Krillin's yell.

We all stood there in amazement as Krillin's infallible aim beheaded Gallapher. Clouds splurted everywhere as Gallapher's body let go of Trunks. I fazed in grabbed the furry purple saiyan and reappeared next to Eden and Goten.

"Future Trunks, are you okay?" Eden asked. Trunks started to look slightly pissed off. Instead of dying out, Gallapher's headless body went on a rage and started destroying everything around it.

"Not again..." I groaned. It's speed redoubled as he smashed all of us high into the sky. I was hardly aware of how fast I was going. The world spun around me like I was a top and the ground seemed to be approaching at the speed of sound. Speaking of sound, I heard the impact before actually feeling it.

Kaaaboooom!

The next minute, I found Krillin hovering in front of my face. He had a bag of senzu beans at hand, and I sat up warily. Looking around, I realized I was sitting in a crater that was sufficient enough to provide a great burial for 200 elephants with crash helmets.

Did I really hit the ground that hard?

"Thanks Krillin," I said and stood up, "Is everyone else alive?" Krillin was about to say something but then an explosion rattled the ground. I shot out of the hole and glanced around. Goku was fighting Gallapher and Gohann was quickly sticking more powerful blasts around. Gallapher's power was escalating dramatically. I could feel it. Suddenly, something slammed right on top of me. I blacked out there.

...

It was Eden, who decided to use me as a landing cushion. She got revived all right, after I woke up. I was just going to complain to her, but she quickly dragged me to the side.

Whapoom!

Not super saiyan four anymore Future Trunks slammed into the spot where I just was and dug 6 more inches in the already deep hole. He was face down and I couldn't tell whether he was awake or not. I gulped, considering I was right there a second ago. Trunks fell out of the sky next and collided back to back with his older form. Both Trunks' yelled in pain and coughed blood before blacking out. We gasped.

"Mirao!" I shouted and pried them off each other. Eden quickly took a look at Trunks. Another woosh whizzed by and in a fraction of a second, Goten slammed into the ground, making this place the new Grand Canyon. Surprisingly, he was still conscious but couldn't move. Goten had his jaw clenched tightly and the poor dude looked like he couldn't breathe for a couple of seconds.

"Darn that Gallapher," Eden growled, "No matter what we do, he's just so unbeatable!" Krillin nodded grimly and fed the guys a senzu bean. Another crash sent us looking over the side. Goku flew this way and we both dodged. He quickly slid past us, and shot back at Gallapher.

"Come on," I yelled, "We've got to help!" I zoomed back to the field of battle and transformed into a half phoenix. After realizing I couldn't even hit Gallapher, much less actually hurting him, I stopped and powered up. Gohann's stray kameha wave knocked me to the floor. Eden came surging through along with Goten and Trunks to pummel Gallapher

"Mask of Madness!" she shrieked as she extended her arm at the headless figure. I was most confused when nothing happened...at all. Then I looked carefully and saw that the body was literally breaking apart from inside.

"That's Kono's death curse!" I exclaimed.

"What?" everyone besides Eden turned to gawk. The creepy body started staggering and to everyone's horror, it yanked it's heart right out of itself. Yamcha choked. The bloody stench made me gag.

"I must not get on your bad side," Trunks gulped. We quickly glanced at Gallapher who was officially missing a head and a heart now. Future Trunks grimaced at the look of the zombie. Too quickly, Gallapher fazed out and knocked Eden senseless. I yelled at "myself" and then felt stupid because right then, Future Trunks pushed me to the side. I sat there in horror as Gallapher's outstretched hand protruded through Trunk's chest. His howl echoed throughout the horizon. I felt like a ghost there, pale as a sheet, completely empty, and now more mad at myself than Cell (who I hate the most.) The monster lifted his arm up along with a nearly dead saiyan, and flung him into the sea. I lunged after him but Gallapher zipped in front of me, grabbed my arm and hurtled me into poor Gohann. We dug a trench 2 feet deep and skidded just past the battle boundaries.

"Darn it!" I growled and stood up but then faltered. Krillin was trying to fish Future Trunks up but failed horribly.

"Esther..." Gohann started as tears swam in my eyes. I shut them tight as Gohann tried to help me out.

"MIRAIIIIIII!" I shrieked and in my agonized state, I became the Queen of Lightning. Thunder boomed overhead and all the hidden lights around the island shattered. Gohann backed up nervously. Electricity fizzed dangerously against my aura. My now golden hair was tied in two ponytails at each side.

"You'll pay!" I screamed as I threatened him with my fist, "You've done too many wrong things!" Rivers of tears glistened as I staggered toward Gallapher. Then fury of the loss of my friend gave me the rest of my speed. Glaring at Gallapher with my electric blue eyes, I quickly bolted straight at him.

"She disa..." Goten exclaimed but before he could continue, I already rammed my fist right through the corpse. Leaping into the sky and twisting around gracefully, I slammed a thunder bolt at the ground where Gallapher stood.

Kabooom!

Before the dust even settled, I raced around and disappeared in the sky.

"She's fast!" Trunks exclaimed in awe.

"Thunderclaw!" I screamed and slashed in the middle of the dust cloud. Flesh clung to my hands as I bolted away again. But what made me stop was when I found out that Gallapher regrew everything he was missing! He caught me and flung me into a tree. I bowled through the dirt and grass but picked myself up.

"His head!" Goku exclaimed.

"It's back!" Tien gawked. I created two bolts in my hands and aimed carefully.

"Let's go!" Gohann shouted. Piccolo paralyzed the monster and Krillin did the solar flare. As he stumbled around in blindness, I threw what I had. It went right threw where his eyes should be, passing through his skull.

"Aaargh!" he yelled and burst into black smoke.

"I-It's over..." Yamcha stammered.

"Amazing..." Gohann stared. It was completely silent now. What once was a beautiful grassy plain became a desert of nothingness. Someone staggered out of the ocean. It was Future Trunks, who looked rather dazed. He still had a hole through his chest. I ran up to him sort of relieved, ignoring the unusual fact that something felt wrong.

"Mirao," I murmured, "Are you okay?" Why do I have an oncoming sense of danger?

"Y-ya. I'm alright," he smiled weakly unsheathing his sword. There was an weird red glimmer in his eye, but I didn't think much about that. Before I could blink, his sword was airborne. Eden had shoved me to the side again growling. She was still unconscious but now in dragon mode.

"What's going on?" Yamcha yelled.

"Eden, stop it!" Trunks shouted. She glanced at us and her eyes were dark purple. I scrambled back. She looked like she was about to attack me but then whirled around and slashed Trunk's arm off with her claws. My heart stopped. Everyone else had stricken horror on their faces as Trunks stumbled back yelling in agony. It was excruciating. To make things worse, she lunged again and bit a huge chunk of Trunk's shoulder off. I felt like my face just fell out. Goten and Trunks tackled her but she quickly blasted them off. Gohann charged and she kicked him high in the air, took a leap, and smashed him down with her fists. Tien and Yamcha tried to calm her down but she blew fire from thirty feet away making the two run around in flames before desperately diving into the water. She breathed heavily blowing smoke from her mouth. Piccolo instantly tried to paralyze her but Eden stuck her arm through his gut. She quickly turned on Trunks again but before she could maim his face, Goku blasted her with his Dragon Fire. She fought back with her blue dragon and blasted Goku into the mountains. Trunks reappeared holding Eden's umbrella.

"Hey Eden," he called, "I got your favorite weapon! I know you want it...yes you do! Come and get it!" I anime dropped.

"Trunks! What in the world is wrong with you!" I yelled.

"Shhh," he whispered to me and Eden pounced. He flung her umbrella somewhere over the mountains. She bolted after it but stopped when she realized the dirty trick he was playing. Eden turned around, roared and zoomed to claw Trunk's head off. My lightning speed was unmatched however, and I pushed Trunks to the side before ducking.

"Eden! Staok ikla nashvitch!" I yelled. She halted so suddenly I thought she'd tip over. Eden's violet eyes melted away and she collapsed. I crept up and flipped her on her back. She was awake now, and murmuring about Trunk's smelling funny.

"W-What...happened?" Eden moaned getting up, "Where's everyone?"

"You wiped most of the gang out," I explained as I watched Tien and Yamcha reappear next to us soaking wet. Goku came back playing with her umbrella. Gohann stumbled out carrying Goten, and Krillin was completely unscathed by hiding on top of a tree. That baldheaded bastard. She glanced at Future Trunks and instantly the expression of her eyes changed. She leaped at him and did an uppercut. Trunks and I quickly pulled her away from the long lavender haired boy.

"You're lucky you had these people at your side!" she shrieked at him struggling to get loose, "Show your true self Gallapher!" There was an awkward silence as all of us tried to understand the second part of her sentence.

"So...you figured out," Future Trunks laughed maniacally as he sprouted another arm, "Very feisty tasty girl!" His eyes had changed from a beautiful blue to a crimson red. We let Eden go from astonishment.

"Get the hell out of that body!" she screamed. Gallapher/Trunk's wounds healed immediately.

"Bow to the dawn of Gallaphunks!" he chuckled. His voice had both Trunk's and the evil madman together. We looked at each other and snorted in laughter.

"What a stupid name to call yourself!" Yamcha cried while in a fit of giggles. Gallaphunk's face was as red as a fire hydrant.

"Well then," I said standing up, "It's time to kick your evil behind."

"Silly 'pretty' girl," Gallaphunks sneered his voice switching to Trunks when he said pretty, "You won't even be able to touch me." Looking at demonic Trunks made me shiver. I narrowly dodged his first strike as he zipped by and blocked his second hit with my dagger. Gallaphunks nearly bent my favorite tool in half. He blasted me off the horizon with his dark barrier.

Aaaah!

I smashed into the mountain and almost blacked out. Looking up, I saw Eden grabbing her umbrella from Goku and charging at the evil Trunks.

"Ready Gallaskunks?" she smirked.

Eden ended up groaning next to me. One by one, Gallaphunks wiped out each members of the gang.

"Eden..." I murmured trying to get up again, "We have to do...t-the fusion." She rolled on her back panting.

"How?" she huffed.

"Use your dragon spell, I-I...got the rest," I answered and leaned back. She tried to sing an ancient song but muttered something about that she couldn't breathe. I got up slowly and dragged her with me. She transformed into a half dragon and I powered back up to lightning phoenix.

"Fu...sion!" we yelled as we leaped and twirled together. In glittery light, there was our form. Our souls were linked together but not completely merged so we wouldn't have trouble splitting again. It's not the regular type of fusion these guys use. After admiring my golden dress and glittering pumps, we dashed back to the field of battle.

"Goten, Trunks..." we said staring at them with sea aqua eyes, "Gohann's not gonna last against Gallatrunks. I suggest you fuse."

"Wow," they stared at us in awe as Trunks murmured, "she's beauti... ahem. What's your name?"

"Eesden," we stated, "We will defeat you Gallatrunks!" Our weapons became a golden staff which was quite lame to both of us. We attacked the purple headed zombie.

Cliiing!

"Alright," Eden echoed through my head, "Let's blast him back!"

"Supersonic dragon's shriek!" we screamed. fire shot out and struck the guy back. We kicked him down.

"Dark kameha wave!" Gallatrunks yelled. We got blasted way into the trees.

Trunks and Goten nodded at each other and turned super saiyan three.

"Fu...sion...ha!" they yelled and transformed. We stood up shaking off the hit and resumed attacking.

"Left uppercut," I said to Eden, "dodge right..."

"Blow his brains to bits!" she yelled in my head and did a mystical kameha wave. We blasted a hole through Gallaphunks. Mirao Trunk's voice screamed and Gallapher told him to shut up. The bones in our left arm started to fracture against the pressure.

"Eden, we can't keep doing this too long," I warned her, "We'll break apart!"

"Y-Ya..." she hissed, "I pretty much figured that out." Goku transmuted to super saiyan 4 much to Vegeta's annoyance, (he got revived anyway) and yelled at the prince to do the same.

"I do not dance," he snorted, "and I will not be joining in with your body!"

"If you don't do it," we growled, "Gallapher will destroy your future son, or we will, and use his devastating technique to destroy the whole universe. Your wife Bulma won't survive the hit either, and you won't get to train in your gravity room!" The horrified look on Vegeta's face told us that we got him.

"Yesss!" Eden cheered in my head.

"Let's just get this over with," he smirked. Piccolo, who was planning something with Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin suddenly roared. All three of them split into three MORE of them.

"Ewww..." I grimaced.

"Attack him!" Piccolo yelled at the new add ins. As Eden fought hard with Gallatrunks, I kept my mind on Goku and Vegeta.

"Fusion...ha!" they yelled. Eden stopped abruptly because we could definitely feel the amazing power. We instantly surrounded the surprised evil grape head.

"I'm Gogeta," Vegeta and Goku said.

"And I'm Gotenks," Goten and Trunks added.

"Queen of Earth, Eesden..." we intervened.

"And obviously you know us," a bunch of Yamcha's smirked.

"Prepare to get a beating of your sorry life!" all the Tiens growled.

"We are..." Piccolo announced and we all shouted at once, "Team Split Fusion!"

Silence.

"Why am I the ONLY one without a partner?" Gohann screamed. Gotenks scratched his head playfully, "Ah, dunno. Probably cuz no one likes you?"

"Hey, I know, Fidel would be perfect!" the Krillins cut in. We all chuckled as his face turned blue.

"I'm not doing the fusion with her!" he retorted.

"Actually," we intervened, "You and Mirao Trunks will work out well together. Sadly, Gallapher took your place." I personally smacked Eden for saying that last end of the sentence. Gallatrunks drew out the sword which looked sorta scary. Now it had some type of purple fire surrounding the blade.

"Incoming..." I murmured but Eden seemed super confused and clueless. A second later, we all narrowly dodged a corrupted wave from the sword. Instantly we attacked him. Mirao Trunks seemed unfazed by the strikes so we back up again.

"Supersonic..."

"Ka...me...ha...me(x2)"

"Senzu beam...(x2)"

"Light...(x2)"

"Disk...(x2)"

"Neo tri beams...(x4)"

"Wolf fang..."

The whole gang started instantly powering up.

"Roar!"

"Ha!(x2)"

"Ha times ten!"

"Cannon!(x2)"

"Grenade!(x2)"

"Barrage!(x4)"

"Fist!(x4)"

KrrraaaaBOOOM!

When the dust finally settled, I looked around. Everyone was still there posing at the end of their attacks. Mirao Trunks was on the floor and had his eyes wide open. Blood ran at the corner of his mouth.

"He's down..." Eden murmured. My friendly side took over.

"Oh shoot...we killed him." I thought. I began to walk to Mirao Trunks but Eden refused to go.

"Don't move!" she warned, "He smells funny."

"Oh shut up," I growled, "He's my only friend. I've got to help him." Mirao Trunk's eyes turned red again and a second later, he flung his broken sword at me. I dodged easily.

"Stupid boy," he growled, "You weren't supposed to kill yourself. Doesn't matter. I'll still use your broken body."

"So we actually destroyed Gallapher's real body! Awesome!" Eden squealed. I, however dropped to a deep chagrin. According to Gallapher, we wiped Trunk's soul out.

"I'm sure he's lying," Eden reassured me after realizing why I was so pissed off, "Trunk's body will disintegrate if it doesn't host a soul."

"Gallapher's the soul you idiot!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. We winced as my arm cracked even more. Gallatrunks swung around and slashed each of us. Eden blocked the cut with her wrist.

"Take that!" Gotenks shouted, "Super Ghost Tenks!" We grimaced as Gotenks spat 3 more Ghost Tenks. Amazingly gross. All four of them strangled Gallatrunks. And the three vanished, only to club Gallatrunks from behind. He yelled and sucked them up. Gotenks was more than mildly surprised but went head on with him. Eventually Gotenks got smacked into the mountains. Gogeta disappeared and butchered Gallatrunks with something called like, "Galactic ball!"

Skaboosh!

A huge mushroom shaped cloud sprouted from the attack. We swiftly leaped back and I grew wings to combat the shock wave that arrived a second later. Dust and rocks scratched our faces as we yelled in unison, "Dragon Scale Phoenix Forcefield!"

Clang!

Landing gracefully, we quickly made an observation. Gallapher was a lot weaker when he isn't using Mirao Trunks. Or maybe cuz we all fused together. We realized we've been standing next to one buried Krillin, who was wondering why Gogeta had to use such a fancy attack. The ground finally settled.

Eden's eyes narrowed, which was mine per say.

"Trunks is still alive," she told me, "Too bad Gallatrunks managed to create a barrier at the last moment. But the good news is Future Trunks is separating his soul from Gallapher. I can sense it." She was right, sort of. Gallatrunks stood there, his clothes considerably torn, but still looking pretty good.

"This jacket is so hot. Why does that boy have to wear it?" Gallatrunks frowned and ripped it off, "Ahh, much better now." Those arms are sooo... My neck started prickling.

"Snap out of it," Eden hissed, "seriously, I don't even think about that when I see any guys around!" I was getting a personal meltdown.

"Because you're younger!" I said. She made me look away.

"What foolishness," Gallapher said as he flicked Gohann into the sky, "I'm going to tear this universe apart and weak mortals like you will suffer!"

"See, that's Gallapher's voice!" Eden pointed out, "Trunks is hiding away himself so Gallapher can't use his power against his will!"

"So we still have a chance!" I realized.

"Yes, but once Gallapher removes himself, he'll die."

"Excuse me?"

"His body is too weak to sustain such heavy exertion. He knows this already. Trunks is only doing this for us."

"You just had to tell me this now huh?" I frowned.

"Tell you what?" Gotenks asked.

"Nothing!" Eden called.

I thought about it.

"No, we still have a chance to make this all right," I said.

"How?" Eden asked as we watched most of the gang hammer at Gallatrunks.

"I'm going to electrocute him."

Complete silence ignoring the yells and punches in the background.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, "You're going to annihilate Trunk's soul!" Everyone stopped to stare at me.

"Ahem," I said, "Trust me, I can revive Mirao afterwards."

"Oh, judging from your memories," she pondered aloud, "You did that kissie thing to bring him back. Not a bad back up."

Everyone was looking at me funny.

"You're going to kiss Gallaphunks?" one Yamcha exclaimed.

"Eden will you shut up!" I screamed blushing furiously.

"Guys, stand back." We coughed and I forced her to step up. Everyone quickly moved away after I shot a death glare at them. We faced off with Gallatrunks again. I coached Eden as I looked for an opening. Duck, punch, kick, blast!

"You fool!" Gallapher wiped the blood from his forehead, "I will send you little ants scrounging what's left of the hill!"

"What does that mean?" Eden asked me.

"Keep going," I said narrowing my eyes. He was really good at protecting himself. To help me out, Krillin launched a couple buckets of ice cream. Speaking of ice cream, I flew to a spot at the wrong time and got a face full of strawberry and banana flavored sorbet that I couldn't see anything. But I didn't need to see, because after that I dumped a couple gallons on top of Krillin! I think I got the wrong one though, because another one laughed pretty hard. After a while Eden begged me to hurry up.

Crack! Aargh!

Our arm fractured terribly and once Gallatrunks lunged, I whipped out the other arm and broke his shoulder with our thunder staff.

"She's awesome!" Gotenks cheered.

"Now!" I shouted.

"Electric Super Shock!" we roared as we struck his chest. Gallatrunks crashed into the ground with a kaboom and writhed painfully. With a howl, Trunk's eyes turned glassy as Gallapher fled. To where exactly? To us. We gasped as he tried to take over and the pressure of three spirits snapped most of the ribs in my body.

"Eesden!" Gotenks and Gogeta exclaimed. Yamcha turned to Piccolo saying, "What's going on?" Panting, I grabbed the black jewel around my necklace, and we forced Gallapher inside that.

"Gallapher is trying to take over her body," one Piccolo answered, "He made a mistake of trying to attack someone in the fusion state."

"What if he attacks us next?" Tien asked.

"Most likely he will get the wrong one," all the Piccolos replied, "Besides, Eesden trapped him already. I doubt he can break her spell." I doubled over and painfully, we finally split. I tumbled over the dirt clutching my arm while Eden hurtled the opposite way. Everyone turned back to normal besides Gogeta.

"Hey, is Eden and Esther okay?" Goten asked.

"Give them a senzu bean and they will," Yamcha commented.

"Um...ya, that's the problem," Krillin butted in, "We ran out of it."

Silence.

"We can bring them to Dende," Gohann suggested. "No!" Eden looked up warily, "We don't need to!" I stood up and watched the world swirl around me. Gohann and Goten grabbed me before I fell. Slowly, my bones realigned together. I looked at Eden who whispered a dragon spell before fainting. Trunks ran over to her. My mind felt a lot clearer now, and I managed to stand on my own.

"Dad, don't eat the ice cream yet!" Goten exclaimed, "Save some for us!"

"Hey, Vegeta said the same thing once," Gogeta burped. As the two argued lightly over the background Gohann asked Piccolo what was wrong.

"Something's up..." Piccolo murmured. I knelt next to Future Trunks who was breathing heavily. He had bruises everywhere. That wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that all the bones in his body seemed to be fractured...or broken. I think there was one rib that twisted to the side allowing the other one to skewer his lung. That has to hurt.

"Oooh, Esther's going to the kissie kissie thing again...Gaaaack!" Yamcha cried before I flung a frying pan at his face.

CLANG!

Krillin looked at the surprised Yamcha. Eden walked up to me and murmured softly, "He's dying." I glared at her and hissed, "You don't want to get on my bad side, ever."

"So, what are you waiting for?" she asked, "kiss him."

"I only can do that when Mirao's dead," I grumbled.

"Okay then. Wait."

Eden was going to blast him with a sonic wave but I deadlocked her.

"You are not gonna murder him got it!" I snarled.

"It's not my fault you were so clumsy!" she screamed and kicked me. Okay, now I'm in a bad mood. Before we knew it, we were trying to kill each other.

"Stop!" Trunks ordered jumping between us, "You're not going to be able to save it if you keep on fighting like that!" Suddenly, the an earthquake rumbled through.

"What in the..." we exclaimed as we leaped into the air. The sky had turned black and the sun was...red? Eden was staring at her necklace.

"Gallapher's using his last attack to destroy the whole universe!" she shouted.

"Aw man!" Goten complained. Gogeta sweeped Future Trunks up and joined us.

"W-What do we do?" Krillin groaned as weird streaks of crimson light appeared in the night sky.

"That is summoned blood," Piccolo pointed, "He's going to blast himself out of your spell Eden."

"That means he's going to be stronger!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"And then ruin the universe," Tien sighed.

"Eden," I said, "Take the necklace off."

"But the dragon spell will wear out too quickly!" she argued.

"Okay fine. If you die while I'm trying to save the world then stay like that," I sighed and then stood up, "Krillin. I need your head wax."

...

We worked against the clock trying to save the universe.

"Come on! Ready?" Gogeta shouted at Trunks and Goten. They were keeping the ground together so the island doesn't break apart. Eden helped Yamcha and Tien plaster glue traps at every angle. Gohann and I were busy blasting the red lights out of the sky. Piccolo took over using the light grenade to wipe out most of the twinkling crimson comets.

"Krillin," I said, "the disk barrage would be pretty useful if you can shoot it over there."

"Why at the sea?" he asked.

"Do it."

The attack made a tsunami over the other islands and just before it covered the towns completely; I yelled, "Phoenix frost!" There, I made an ice barrier.

"Are we late?" two voices said behind me. I turned around and my heart leaped to my throat. It was android 18 and 17. The two people I hate the most excluding Cell.

"Um...yes," I tried to keep my voice steady and not blast their guts to bits, "This IS the battle."

"Be a good sport," 17 smiled, "I've got a forcefield that's still working."

"Come on 17," Android 18 said, "I got speed."

"Do anything you want to do," I said darkly, "But don't get in the way." I stared at the dragon stone that belonged to the further future me, Eclipse.

"I'll put you to good use," I said clutching the glowing stone, "Our debt will be payed in full." I launched myself into the sky, into space. Gallapher's attack was starting to reach the other planets too except the crimson comets flew from those planets to ours. I whirled around ready to blast someone off from behind but then realized it was 18 who followed me up here.

"How are you still alive?" I asked still trying to not beat up her flawless face.

"Androids like us have life support systems," she smirked as she explained, "It would be a long time before we start to suffocate."

"You're married to Krillin and you're still an android?" I raised an eyebrow. A comet shot past us. I snatched it out of the air and hurtled it back where it came from. It was a head. Oh my gosh I can't believe I grabbed a head!

"It's a long story..." she smiled and started blasting the comets out of the air. I was too horrified to speak.

"G-Gallapher..." I stuttered lifting my bloodied hand up, "b-beheaded aliens..." Now the comets were in different colors ranging from purple, to red, to black, and even orange! He's going to pay for that dearly.

"If you want to help," I said motioning to the moon, "Then stay here and realign the moon for me. I want it out of the sun's way as much as possible." I zipped past her heading for our star. I grew my wings turning as much phoenix as I could so I would probably survive 8 minutes of work before suffering an enormous amount of UV damage. As I got close, my wings erupted into flames. It was sweltering hot here and I didn't appreciate the fact that I still have another kilometer to go. I should've asked Eden to do this because she is immune to heat. I was starting to go blind and so I hurtled the stone at the heart of the sun.

Foooom!

Blue light exploded from the star a second later flinging me a thousand miles an hour into space. It was a forcefield like no other. A huge shock wave thrummed through the universe blasting away every meteorite and comet that was hurtling past. It also stopped other planets from imploding. I personally thanked myself and passed out.

...

Splash!

Someone just sprayed water all over me. I spluttered and choked wondering what just happened. Rubbing my eyes, I then blinked to see Trunks and Eden holding buckets of water.

"Great! You're alive!" Eden squealed as I stood up, "You had a massive heat stroke."

"18 brought you back," Trunks explained as the android stepped up, "she said you were floating around in space after a huge explosion occurred."

"You'd better thank me," 18 said.

"Not until you resurrect every person you killed," I growled and pushed past her. She gave me a bewildered look.

"You're...welcome..." she murmured. 17 was busy keeping a forcefield that I couldn't see somewhere. I asked him what he was doing.

"Keeping the volcanoes from erupting, " he growled. I looked around and only saw mountains.

"Volcanoes?" I said suspiciously. 17 pointed over there. Before I could respond Eden landed next to me.

"Don't you think 17's kinda cute?" she whispered. I backed away exclaiming, "What?"

"He reminds me of our ex-boyfriend," Eden said.

"Since when did we have an ex-boyfriend," I hissed.

"You know...the dragon guy that got a sword through the chest?"

"You were with him?" I cried, "Come on, I never even met him."

Pause.

"17 looks like him..." she sighed.

"You're falling in love with a robot," I growled feeling like this can be the worst day of my life. I don't have an ex-boyfriend or boyfriend for that matter, and I'm not getting prickly minded over a robot.

"It's his fault he got Cell so strong!" I yelled at Eden, "He's a heartless machine! There's no way I'm gonna let me become Krillin's follower!"

Silence.

I guess I said that too loud because everyone started looking at us. Goten whispered something to Trunks and a second later Trunks slapped him on the back of the head burying Goten's face in the ground.

Kabiiing!

"It doesn't mean I'm going to marry him!" Eden screamed, "He's just nice!"

"Goku told me the time he opened Hell," I smirked, "Guess you stayed home then huh." He face started heating up in anger.

"He didn't kill ANYONE in our time!" she shrieked, "He was just waiting to fight Goku!"

"And kill Goku," I shouted now getting totally pissed off, "Listen, you have no idea what Mirao and I've been through! 18 killed Krillin, okay! 17 ruined all the people's lives! Driving sports cars and running over any human that he sees! And they both murdered Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotsu, and...Gohann. I met him less than 24 hours and then they killed him too!"

"The present is the most important time!" Eden argued, "Right now, 17 and 18 didn't kill anyone. They destroy anything for amusement. And 17 is still a good guy!" We glared daggers at each other. Trunks and Gohann quickly pushed us apart.

"We have another problem," Gohann notioned and pointed at the sky, "18 just told us a star collapsed out of our solar system. A supermassive black hole is coming."

"A black hole!" we all exclaimed. I was freaking out. A black hole is one of the most unbeatable forces of the universe!

"We're noodles..." Krillin groaned.

"I love noodles!" Goku cheered.

"Well, would you like to be one?" Yamcha frowned.

Goku looked around frantically, "Where's Vegeta?" Vegeta was leaning over Future Trunks. Before I could check on him, Eden quickly turned me around.

"Even light can't escape?" she asked.

"The gravity is so dense there so..." I shrugged, "We're doomed."

"Come on! Think!" Vegeta cried, "I will not be confronting that Yemma again!"

"Vegeta's acting funny..." Tien murmured.

"You're telling me," Yamcha agreed.

"There's one way," I sighed, "The one I hate the most."

...

"You...c-can't!" Yamcha gawked at me.

"Life energy is the only way to destroy a black hole," I looked down guiltily, "It's either me or Eden."

"So let me see..." Krillin stated staring at the sky, "You're going inside the hole and before you get spaghettified you're going to do something suicidal which might not work?"

"It has to work," I said firmly.

"Golden Galaxy is gone..." Piccolo murmured, "This one's next." The trees started to bend unnaturally.

"If you want to save this solar system," I shouted, "Then Eden, put your strongest barrier! I will follow Eclipse!"

"Wait. Who's Eclipse?" Trunks asked. I shot into the sky again. Once I looked back at earth, Eden's dragon scale barrier surrounded the planet.

Someone's spirit bomb hurtled in my direction. I evaded it and the blue sphere disappeared in the black hole's mouth. Senzu beam cannon flew next, disk barrage, dragon fire, even 3 kameha waves came after that. They were trying to weaken the hole by putting their life energy in their blasts! Vegeta's final flash hurtled my way before disappearing in the dark abyss of never ending gravity. Didn't help. Well, here I go to become the first living thing to be noodlelized. Nice. I'm going to brag to Yemma about that.

See you in the other world Mirao.

As the black hole sucked me in, I shrieked using my life energy to scatter the gravity. This is pretty much the third time I purposely try to kill myself.

I wonder if I fail.

...

Splash!

I choked and sat up.

"What the...?" I murmured looking around. Everyone was gathered around me. My insides felt fried...or melted totally. I stared at my arms which was burned pretty bad.

"I didn't die?" I murmured wincing. My throat was dry. Eden threw her bucket away.

"17 saved you," Piccolo explained, "Followed you and at the last moment managed to place a barrier." Both androids standing at the side were considerably beat up but otherwise quite content.

"And you saved us!" Eden hugged me much to my surprise...and discomfort, "Your life energy destroyed the black hole!"

Ow! Ow!

"Sorry," she apologized as she let me go.

"Gogeta here managed to push other planets away with explosions," Trunks added, "My dad's awesome!"

"Hey!" Goten and Gohann retorted. Something burned in my side and I quickly pulled it out to discover that my dagger melded into this liquid metal. It sagged in my hands and I sadly threw it away.

"I owe an apology to you guys," I turned to the androids, "sorry I thought you were so cold hearted."

"It happens," 17 shrugged and looked at 18, "Well sis, I'll be off."

"And thank you for saving the future me!" Eden jumped to hug 17 nearly knocking the android down. Trunks looked extremely jealous. He quickly turned around looking pissed totally. Krillin's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yay!" Goten cheered, "Who wants ice cream?" Everyone besides the androids vanished. I stared at the mounds of dust left before hearing Goku cry, "Aw man! It's all melted!"


End file.
